


【笛万】存钱罐的心事

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Ivan, But I really enjoyed, Growing Up Together, M/M, Out of Character, Top Luka, background Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, background Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 伊万和卢卡是青梅竹马的邻居，卢卡成为了球员，伊万则没有，但他们从稚嫩的少年时期就决定要一辈子在一起。简略全文主旨：小甜心，爱撒娇，Alpha，命真好。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo, Saúl Ñíguez/Fernando Torres
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. 存钱罐

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇，周更，放这里存档，不确定什么时候填完，蹲坑请有耐心，适当催更可以促进更新。  
> 本质【甜宠文】，青梅竹马早婚早孕，有不可避免的【ooc】。  
> 有臆造的原生家庭故事。  
> 副cp是卡配罗和萨乌托，会出现在较后面的章节以及单独的番外；会提及托的过去式，包括水托和杰托；以及三个omega的闺蜜组。

每当有人问起他和莫德里奇是怎么认识时，拉基蒂奇总说他们是邻居，所以从小就认识。这并非是对他们感情时长的夸大，从拉基蒂奇记事起，莫德里奇这个邻居哥哥就对他很好，带着他去看牧场，那里的山羊温顺到莫德里奇拽它们的尾巴也没什么反应；带着他踢足球，就算年纪小小的拉基蒂奇动作笨拙也从不生气；时不时地还会给拉基蒂奇糖果，用玻璃糖纸包起来的廉价水果糖，依旧能让拉基蒂奇高兴很久。  
“卢卡哥哥对我最好了。”拉基蒂奇因为嘴里的甜蜜幸福地说道，他们都并非家里的独子，莫德里奇还有两个妹妹，拉基蒂奇自己则有一个哥哥，只是这个和他有相同血缘的兄长反而没有莫德里奇来得亲密。  
“因为你很可爱。”莫德里奇揉着拉基蒂奇的小圆脸说道，“卢卡哥哥——”拉基蒂奇不满地拉长了声音，“你不要再揉我的脸啦！”  
莫德里奇收回手，看上去还很遗憾，“那我带你去踢球。”他说着用脚尖将旁边那颗沾满灰尘的足球勾过来，对着拉基蒂奇伸出手。与以前不同，这次拉基蒂奇却站在那里犹豫，低头看着脚下的沙地，过了好一会，摇摇头，“不去了。”他迎上莫德里奇诧异的目光，“回来晚了，爸爸妈妈会生气的。”  
莫德里奇悻悻地放下手，“那也没关系。”他说着拉着拉基蒂奇坐下，“我也不去了，就在这里陪你。”孩子在大人眼中都稚嫩而不懂事，但事实上他们同样敏锐，莫德里奇能注意到在拉基蒂奇家里，他的哥哥明显是更受父母重视的那一个，而他们对于拉基蒂奇更多时候则用忽视来形容，或是在他的身上发泄自己的负面情绪。  
莫德里奇不知道拉基蒂奇有没有注意到，但他希望自己身边的男孩子没有。他摸到口袋里的零钱，又重新笑起来，“我这里还有一点零花钱，我们去买零食怎么样，你想吃焦糖脆杏仁还是辣蜂蜜饼干？”  
与其说是拉基蒂奇没什么口味上的偏好，倒不如说他很懂事，“都可以。”男孩子的声音还带着几分奶声奶气，“卢卡哥哥想吃什么就买什么。”他的选择虽然贴心，却也让真心想令他高兴的莫德里奇感到为难，“那都买一点吧。”他选择了折中的做法。  
时间久了，莫德里奇练就了能够通过拉基蒂奇吃到东西时脸上的细微表情判断他对这样食物是否有偏爱的本事，唯一的用处也不过是让他能看见更多拉基蒂奇脸上的笑容，但对于莫德里奇来说已经足够了。  
等到他们开始有了少年人的模样，拉基蒂奇对于未来还显得懵懂的时候，莫德里奇已经决意将自己对于足球的爱好和天赋变作职业，他踢球的地方从他们镇上小小的场地到更加专业的球场，尽管并不富裕的家境让他拥有一双崭新的球鞋都显得艰难。  
“我不会放弃的。”在拉基蒂奇担忧地看着他时，莫德里奇一脸坚定地说道，“伊万，这是我的梦想，为了这份梦想我可以付出一切努力，也能够克服一切困难。”拉基蒂奇从未见过这样认真的莫德里奇，他点点头，“我相信你。”他如此说道，并下决心送给莫德里奇一份礼物，为他的梦想出一份力。  
拉基蒂奇没有什么需要花钱的地方，但他的家庭条件也并不宽裕，拉基蒂奇现在是有零花钱的，在父母都需要工作的时候，给他和哥哥一点钱让他们自己吃晚饭，不算很多，但如果积攒起来也是一个盼头。  
那段时间拉基蒂奇习惯了饿着肚子上床睡觉，夜里的饥饿感格外难捱，他会喝白水来充饥，然后早早睡觉，并且祈祷晚上不要醒来，然后半夜里又饿得睡不着。  
在知道真相之前，莫德里奇并不知道为什么拉基蒂奇最近在自己请他吃东西的时候都吃得格外的香，他以为是拉基蒂奇很喜欢这些口味的饼干或是糖果，但拉基蒂奇一阵狼吞虎咽，看上去根本就没有吃出是什么味道。  
“伊万，你很饿吗？”几次之后莫德里奇开始将投喂的零食换成更能填饱肚子的东西，比如馅饼。拉基蒂奇点头的动作做到一半，想起自己要给莫德里奇的惊喜，而现在当然还不是能够让他知道的时候，又急忙摇头，“没有。”  
“是不是家里有什么困难？”莫德里奇将自己的那一半馅饼递给他，里面的杏仁馅闻上去极其诱人，而莫德里奇的注意力全在拉基蒂奇身上，他觉得这个小自己三岁的男生看上去瘦了一点，可对方又不肯说原因。  
“真的没有！”拉基蒂奇大声说道，“我很好，你就放心吧。”他把话说到这份上，莫德里奇自然也不好再说什么，“有任何事，你都可以告诉我。”他说道，拉基蒂奇点点头，对他露出一个笑容，“我会的。”  
事实上也并非没有困难，拉基蒂奇已经不再是稚嫩的孩童，分得清父母对于哥哥和自己的区别待遇，也能从他们的眼神中窥见出一二，他也隐约知道原因，不过是因为他们都觉得他会分化为一名Omega。  
尽管现在许多地方已经不再抱有对Omega的偏见，就连莫德里奇为之努力的足坛也有许多优秀的Omega创造了Alpha所不能企及的荣誉。但也不乏一些封闭的地方依旧遵循传统，认为这类第二性别是淫荡的、只是为了繁衍后代而存在。  
拉基蒂奇的家庭显然就是其中之一，强势的Alpha父亲与低调的Beta母亲的结合，孕育出了各方面都极其优秀，被人称赞以后会分化为Alpha的长子，他也的确如此，德扬.拉基蒂奇在他十七岁的时候就分化成了一名Alpha。  
而伊万.拉基蒂奇，这个乖巧可爱的幼子，从小就喜欢跟着母亲在厨房里转悠，性格软糯，喜欢柠檬蛋糕和蓝莓甜饼的香气，本就不受到父亲的重视，而后来一份检验的报告，结论写着他分化成Omega的几率远大于分化为Alpha和Beta，更让拉基蒂奇在家里的日子变得难过，他住在那里，但许多时候更像是透明人。  
拉基蒂奇只能清楚表象，那就是自己的确不是受宠爱的那个，但更多的缘由他也一知半解，比如成为Omega为什么就这么糟糕，让双亲看向自己的眼神都带着冷漠。他询问莫德里奇，后者也只是告诉他，无论哪种第二性别都没关系，他永远都是伊万.拉基蒂奇，也只是伊万.拉基蒂奇。有莫德里奇的这句话，拉基蒂奇便知道自己可以面对未来分化时的一切。  
等他攒到足够给莫德里奇买一双球鞋的钱，已经是几个月之后的事情了，他甚至不需要询问莫德里奇的尺码，他们一起长大，对彼此的身材都足够清楚。  
拉基蒂奇将那双球鞋藏在床底，等着几天后莫德里奇生日时送给他，连带着那几天他的心情都格外的好，偏偏还要在莫德里奇面前忍住神色，实在是很难熬。  
等到莫德里奇生日的时候，他磨蹭到最后才走到莫德里奇面前，煞有介事地让他闭上眼睛，“伊万，”莫德里奇似乎更无奈他给自己买了礼物，“我说过了，你可以不用送我生日礼物。”拉基蒂奇像是没听见似的，只说道，“快闭上眼睛！”  
莫德里奇无奈但顺从地闭上眼睛，拉基蒂奇将鞋盒放到他的面前，又将他的手放在鞋盒上，“现在可以睁开了。”他欢快地说道，莫德里奇睁开眼睛，看着手掌之下的纸盒，打开之后里面是一双崭新的球鞋，拉基蒂奇在他耳边说道，“卢卡，生日快乐！以后踢球加油！”  
他看着莫德里奇愣在那里，替他将球鞋拿出来，“快试试合不合适。”莫德里奇却不急着试穿，只定定地看着拉基蒂奇，“伊万，你哪来的钱？”拉基蒂奇原本还想糊弄过去，嘟囔着说这不是重点，但莫德里奇显然不会就这么含糊而过。  
“好吧……”在他的目光之下，拉基蒂奇无奈地说出实话，“我省下了几顿晚饭钱。”  
莫德里奇深深吸进一口气，终于明白了这段时间以来拉基蒂奇对于食物的来者不拒，十几岁的小男生身量还没有长成，本该是最需要摄入营养的时候，而眼前的男孩子却为了他每天只吃两顿饭，就为了省下一点钱攒着给他买一双并不便宜的球鞋当生日礼物。  
拉基蒂奇一看他的神色，就知道不好，急忙说道，“卢卡，卢卡，你别生气。”他将球鞋塞到莫德里奇的手里，“我只是想送你一份生日礼物而已。我知道足球是你的梦想，我是你的朋友，我也想帮你完成梦想。”或许还有更多的情愫在里面，但对此还懵懂的拉基蒂奇选择闭口不言，只恳切地说道，“收下吧。你要是不收下，我这段时间不也是白辛苦了。”  
“那你要答应我，以后不能再这样做了，就算是买礼物，也要量力而行，而不是以委屈自己为代价。”莫德里奇认真地说道，拉基蒂奇重重地点头，“我保证。”他说完又伸出小指，“和你拉勾。”  
莫德里奇这才坐下来，开始试穿那双球鞋，很合脚，他也很喜欢，只是想到拉基蒂奇为了能够买下这双鞋所付出的代价，莫德里奇就笑不起来。拉基蒂奇拉着他站起来，让他走几步看看是否合适，脸上的欣喜和莫德里奇成了明显的反差。  
“卢卡，”他的手捧住莫德里奇的脸，拇指按着他的唇角提了提，“过生日要开开心心的。”莫德里奇勉强笑了笑，“很合适，谢谢你。”拉基蒂奇更加开心，给了莫德里奇一个拥抱，“你喜欢就好啦！”  
莫德里奇一直想要找到机会将这份礼物和沉甸甸的心意还给拉基蒂奇，尽管在圣诞节的时候他们也会互送礼物，但显然是和生日礼物的意义不同。拉基蒂奇的生日是在三月，莫德里奇早早就开始询问他想要什么。  
那时莫德里奇已经在青训体系中受人瞩目，签下一份职业合同也不过只是时间问题，拉基蒂奇总笑着说我也在你的职业路上小小地推了一把，那时候他们都还不知道，拉基蒂奇对于莫德里奇的职业生涯而言究竟是多么重要的助力。  
“你总会有些什么想要的东西。”莫德里奇说道，他忽然想起这些年他们关系虽然好，但送来送去不过是送吃的，吃进肚子里也就没有了，虽然一时开心，但终究没有留存下来什么意义和纪念。  
拉基蒂奇依旧表示没有，他想了想，又说道，“那卢卡你送我一个进球吧。”他勾着莫德里奇的肩膀说道，“无论是比赛还是训练里的都可以，好不好？”他满是期许地看着自己的邻居哥哥，那样的眼神让莫德里奇说不出拒绝的话，“好。”  
他知道拉基蒂奇为什么选择一个进球而不是任何实质性的礼物，不过还是不想让他花钱，他感念拉基蒂奇的体贴，却也并不准备接受。  
最后他给拉基蒂奇买了一个存钱罐，那是他们当时逛街时看见的，莫德里奇注意到当时拉基蒂奇看了它好几眼，那的确是个可爱的物件，做成古树的样子，上面有树屋，有秋千，还有丛林里的小动物，乍一看只以为是精致却又颇有分量的装饰品，而不是一个存钱罐。  
莫德里奇去到店里，看见它还没有被买走时松了口气，付钱之后让店员帮他包起来，觉得自己简直等不及要看拉基蒂奇惊喜的表情了。  
“其实你不必买礼物送我。”拉基蒂奇拆开礼物的喜悦很快便消散，被眉眼间的忧愁取代，“我说过了，送我一个进球就够了。”  
“那你当时又为什么要送我礼物呢，明明那双球鞋已经远远超出你能够承担的范围了。”莫德里奇迫住拉基蒂奇躲闪的目光，他并不想在这时候旧事重提，但反复掂量之后的答案并不能让他自己满意，他隐隐知道一个更准确的答案，却又不敢轻易让它冲破心里的围栏。  
“你当时正需要，而我又……”他抱紧了手里的存钱罐，拉基蒂奇不知道这是否是个合适的时机，从他想通自己的心意开始，他不是没有想过和莫德里奇坦白，拉基蒂奇咬住嘴唇，不让字眼轻易地脱口而出。  
“伊万，我们总是无话不说，你知道的，有任何事你都可以告诉我。”拉基蒂奇的手开始颤抖，他甚至担心自己会失手将怀抱里的存钱罐摔在地上，“即便是，可能会改变一切吗……”他看见莫德里奇笑起来，他叫了许多年卢卡哥哥的人在变声期之后声音更加低沉，拉基蒂奇听见他说，“就算会，我相信如果和你有关，一定是朝着好的方向。”  
他们之间安静了一会，拉基蒂奇嘴唇翕动，却始终一言不发，莫德里奇叹了口气，“今天是你的生日，不如还是让我先说吧。”他实在是看不下去拉基蒂奇欲言又止的为难样子了，从小到大他都见不得拉基蒂奇委屈自己的模样，莫德里奇想针对这件事，以后自己大概也不会有什么长进了。  
“我喜欢你！”在莫德里奇准备将自己酝酿好的台词说出口时，拉基蒂奇闭上眼睛，放弃一般地说道，让莫德里奇直接愣在那里，而向他表白的人已经彻底红了脸，低着头说道，“就是这样，我不知道是什么时候开始的，我也不知道你是怎么想的，但我管不住自己的心，它要往你身上飞我也没有办法。”  
莫德里奇牵过他的一只手，在拉基蒂奇疑惑的目光之下将一颗心形的糖果放在他的掌心里，就像他们第一次见面，莫德里奇递给他一颗心形糖，对他说，“你好，我是卢卡，是你的隔壁邻居。”  
“而我的心也早就是你的了。”此刻已经长大的莫德里奇对拉基蒂奇说道，今天又长大了一岁的小男生脸上温度未降，却终于笑起来。  
尽管已经送了存钱罐，但莫德里奇并没有忘记答应过拉基蒂奇的话，要送给他一颗进球。  
他在一次比赛里实现了拉基蒂奇的这个愿望，一记精彩的吊射，足球直挂死角，而最棒的则是拉基蒂奇正在场边，看着他完成了进球锁定胜局，更看着他向自己抛出飞吻，将这颗进球送给自己。  
没等踢完比赛的莫德里奇走到自己身边，拉基蒂奇便急不可耐地跑过去，他的本意是想给莫德里奇一个拥抱，就像球场上他的队友们做的那样，但到了莫德里奇身边，动作却成了他搂住莫德里奇，偏过头让两人的唇贴在一起。  
这个突然的吻因为两人的愣神而停滞，对方的唇是如此柔软，简单触碰便让人不想退开，当拉基蒂奇分开两人的唇时，才意识到他们拽着彼此的衣服，纵然是成熟的那一个，莫德里奇此刻也难得无所适从，好一会才找到话说，“刚才的进球是送给你的生日礼物！”  
“我知道……”拉基蒂奇鼓起勇气和他对视，“这个……你不喜欢吗？”他指了指自己的唇，莫德里奇急忙摇头，“完全没有！”拉基蒂奇轻轻哦了一声，又低下头，莫德里奇靠近了一些，让两人的额头几乎贴在一起，“那你，想不想再试一次？”  
他听见拉基蒂奇细小但坚定的声音，“嗯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节时候写完的，所以……情人节快乐！  
> 呼唤一下评论和爱。


	2. 和卢卡的新生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们都付出了巨大的代价，才得以携手离开。

十八岁的莫德里奇得到了一纸职业合同，没有人对此感到意外；拉基蒂奇是最早知道这件事的人之一，当莫德里奇亲口告诉他这个好消息时，十五岁的男生激动地跳到了自己男友的身上，并且给了他一个急切到两人的牙齿都撞在一起的吻。  
“我就知道！”拉基蒂奇兴奋地说道，“我就知道你一定可以的！”萨格勒布迪纳摩足球俱乐部在世界足坛上并不如何引人注目，却在克罗地亚声名显赫，莫德里奇的职业生涯无疑开了一个好头，看着他一步步实现自己的梦想，拉基蒂奇也为恋人感到高兴。  
只是现实总不像童话那般美好，俱乐部的合约同时意味着莫德里奇的生活重心会彻底从扎达尔去到萨格勒布，拉基蒂奇在意识到这点之后变得安静，他不过才十五岁，对分离显得手足无措，更何况是和莫德里奇要分居异地。  
“我会想办法来看你的。”拉基蒂奇说道，克罗地亚是个小国，攒攒钱买张车票倒也不是什么难事，只要能够见到莫德里奇。  
“其实……”莫德里奇坐在他身边，握着他的手缓缓开口，“我有一个想法。”拉基蒂奇的灰绿色眸子里有着安静的询问，莫德里奇将决定签下这份职业合同时的想法吐露，“你愿不愿意，和我一起去萨格勒布？”  
拉基蒂奇显然没有考虑过这种可能性，微微睁大眼睛，莫德里奇继续说道，“我会在那边租下公寓，足够我们两个人住。如果你愿意的话，我们就可以住在一起，你可以继续在那里读书，去看看不同的城市。我知道说这些话也许为时尚早，但是……”  
他还没来得及说完，拉基蒂奇便已经搂住他，“愿意，我当然愿意！”他笑得欢喜，“能够和你住在一起，没有比这更好的事情了！”  
拉基蒂奇已经有了翩翩少年的俊俏，他们分享了彼此大半的时光，莫德里奇忽然意识到自己也看着拉基蒂奇从走路都不利索的小小孩童成长到现在的少年样貌，而他们会继续参与彼此的人生、见证彼此的成长。  
莫德里奇不出一两年便会分化，而拉基蒂奇还没有到时候，但他颈侧已经有了微微的隆起，证明他日后会分化为Alpha或是Omega，而不是普通的Beta。而这也让拉基蒂奇随着年龄的增长在家里更受到冷遇。  
拉基蒂奇的高兴不仅仅源于他可以和莫德里奇同居，也因为他可以离开家人，他反复告诉自己那永远是他的家、那是他的家人，但血亲给予他的窒息感却越发强烈，而他终于可以获得自由，某种意义上也是替家里减轻了负担。  
“爸爸妈妈一定也会高兴的，”他酸楚地笑了笑，“这样家里的花销也会少些，哥哥的生活也能更宽裕。”莫德里奇冷眼旁观了这么些年，心里清楚拉基蒂奇的家人绝不会就这样轻易地让他离开，但他什么也没说，不愿打扰拉基蒂奇此刻的喜悦，只点点头，“是啊。”  
“不过这毕竟不是小事，到时候我陪着你一起告诉他们吧，也好让他们安心。”莫德里奇能想到要让拉基蒂奇能够离开，他们要付出什么，在一些地方依旧存在这样的风俗，并不是好言解释就能够获得一个满意的结果。  
拉基蒂奇自然不知道他的想法，腻在他身边说好，看着他无知无觉的欢喜，莫德里奇强迫自己放松下来，将要面对的事情暂时抛在脑后。  
虽然已经告诉了父母自己和莫德里奇在谈恋爱这件事，但莫德里奇来家里的次数并不多，拉基蒂奇在开门时没由来地开始紧张，而莫德里奇则面色沉静，似乎清楚即将面临的是风暴而非明媚阳光。  
“有件事我和卢卡想要告诉你们，”拉基蒂奇开门见山地说道，“卢卡要去萨格勒布踢球，我准备和他一起去。”他像是怕父母反对，急急地开口，“钱的事情我们会自己想办法，不让家里操心。我已经十五岁了，可以自己做决定了，我想和卢卡住在一起。”  
他听见了哥哥的一声嗤笑，和之前的每一次那样假装没有听见，越是回应，他的哥哥就越会来劲。但父母对视一眼之后的沉默却让拉基蒂奇感到心慌，莫德里奇捏了捏他的手指，无声地给了他勇气。  
“伊万想要走，我们自然也拦不住。”他的父亲慢吞吞地说道，男人的目光并不看向自己的儿子，而是直直地看着莫德里奇，“只是我们好歹也养育了他十五年，也不能随随便便就这样被你带走。”拉基蒂奇偏过头看着自己的恋人，这场谈话里他像是被无形的气场挡开。  
“父亲，我是自愿跟着卢卡去萨格勒布的！”拉基蒂奇急切地开口，男人像是没有听见少年的声音，继续说道，“他和你离开，必定是想明白了要和你共度余生，伊万会分化成Omega，我想这点你也很清楚，你等于是娶走了我的儿子，难道连礼金都不留下一点吗？”  
莫德里奇像是早就料到了他的说辞，神情还是一个十八岁的少年所能有的最冷静成熟的样子，拉基蒂奇却立刻站起来，“父亲，您把我当什么了！”他的后半句哑声在口腔中，却回荡在拉基蒂奇的脑海里——难道我是一件可以随意卖出去获利的商品吗。  
“听说你已经准备签约，还是什么‘希望之星’。”拉基蒂奇的兄长在一旁开口，带着几分看好戏的讥笑，他有着和拉基蒂奇相似的脸部轮廓，却让莫德里奇看着心生厌烦，“既然是职业球员，那应该挺有钱的吧。”  
莫德里奇的手指轻轻抚摸着拉基蒂奇的手背，缓慢地安抚着他，拉基蒂奇感受到了冲入眼眶的泪意，咬着嘴唇不让自己在家人面前示弱。  
“我付钱给你们，不代表我是向你们买下了伊万。”莫德里奇站起来，他在克罗地亚人中说得上身量矮小，却掷地有声，拉基蒂奇忽然意识到他们在对抗的不单单是家人，还有自己的过去、固有的偏见和人类的贪欲。  
“是因为我爱他，想要带着他离开这里，如果这是唯一能让他离开的方式，那么我会给你们钱，但希望你们不要会错了意。”莫德里奇像是没有听见拉基蒂奇在自己耳边急切的呼唤，只是对着拉基蒂奇安抚般地笑了笑。  
这瞬间的温情很快被打断，男人抚掌笑起来，“果然爽快。”拉基蒂奇看着自己的父亲，忽然觉得这个男人此刻显得如此的陌生，还有他始终一言不发的母亲，和旁边抱着手臂的哥哥，本该是最亲的人，此刻却如同围攻猎物的野兽，对着他和卢卡露出獠牙。  
男人狮子大开口般说了一个数字，拉基蒂奇背后一凛，诚然，如果是一个在五大联赛里踢球的球员，或许不会觉得这是很大一笔钱，但对于刚刚加入职业俱乐部的莫德里奇来说，这显然是不可能达成的。  
“好。”莫德里奇的表情由始至终未有一丝松动，“卢卡！”拉基蒂奇大声唤道，一向在家里温顺寡言的男生也终于忍不住出言顶撞，“卢卡没有这么多钱，就算有，他也不会给你们！我们真心相爱，和金钱无关！”  
“给不给的，不是由你说了算。”他的哥哥在旁边说道，“我不是你们换钱的商品。”拉基蒂奇愤怒地说道，他的哥哥像是听见了一个笑话，讽刺道，“当然不是，你没有听见你的小恋人说吗，这笔钱不是为了买走你，是为了娶你向家里支付的彩礼钱。”  
“伊万，”莫德里奇轻轻拍了拍他的后背，“别担心。”他转首看向拉基蒂奇的父亲，“我没有办法立刻给你这么多钱。”男人理解一般地摊摊手，“当然，什么时候你凑齐了，什么时候再来。但是在那之前……”他在拉基蒂奇反应过来之前抓住他的手腕将男生从莫德里奇身边扯开，“就不要和伊万见面了。”  
如果拉基蒂奇事先知道回到家里和父母坦白会带来这样的结果，他宁愿偷偷溜走，直接和莫德里奇去到萨格勒布，再也不回来。  
“伊万，相信我、等我。”莫德里奇在离开前对他说道，他的坚毅和认真让拉基蒂奇不自觉地跟着点头，莫德里奇看上去想要再给他一个吻，但此刻显然做不到，他冷冷地扫视了一圈拉基蒂奇的家人，转身离开。  
拉基蒂奇几乎是在门关上的瞬间就甩开了父亲的手，莫德里奇已经离开，男人也松懈了手里的力道，刚才男人的手掌却犹如铁环，紧紧箍住拉基蒂奇，担心他直接和莫德里奇离开，而他们则一分钱都得不到。  
“你也不必这么看着我。”男人颇有几分悠闲地说道，显然因为即将会有一大笔收入而心情颇好，“你的母亲生下你，我们供你吃穿，让你平安健康长到这么大，难道是为了把你随意送给某个Alpha的吗。既然他要带走你，当然要把这些年我们养育你的本钱还给我。”  
“当然，”他笑着看了一眼自己的幼子，“如果他胆怯了，再也不回来，也可以理解。”那么等待自己的又会是什么，拉基蒂奇不知道。“卢卡一定会回来。”他不愿在父亲面前示弱，心底却有一个细微的声音在叫嚣着，希望莫德里奇永远不回来，这样他就永远不需要担心这笔说得上是巨款的“彩礼钱”。  
“伊万，你不要把人想得有多良善。”拉基蒂奇一直沉默不语的母亲在此时开口，“那个叫莫德里奇的年轻人究竟是真的喜欢你，还是只是贪图你分化之后的身体，你能够分清吗。”他看见家里的两个Alpha露出意味不明的笑容，倔强着声音说道，“卢卡当然喜欢我！”  
“你还没有真正分化，只是有分化成Omega的可能性，他就已经这么急不可耐了。”女人用一种看无理取闹的孩子般的目光看着拉基蒂奇。  
“我和卢卡对彼此是真心的，不要用你们的思维去揣度我们之间的感情，你们不配！”拉基蒂奇忍无可忍，大声说道，他可以容忍许多，嘲讽和贬低他都不在意，但他不能接受自己和莫德里奇的感情被这样恶意猜测。  
“不管真不真心，先让他拿出这笔钱再说吧，否则你休想离开。”拉基蒂奇不愿再听见他们的声音，也不想看见他们的嘴脸，径直回到自己的房间里，在甩上门之前，他听见自己的哥哥提高了声音说道，“如果他不回来了，我们只好另外再给你找一个Alpha，放心，一定会是一个配得上你身价的家伙。”  
将家人的目光隔绝在外之后，拉基蒂奇的腿立刻软了下去，靠着门坐在地上，悔恨和痛苦的眼泪不受控制地从眼眶滑落，他抱着膝盖增添自己的安全感，竭力咽下那些呜咽声。  
他知道莫德里奇一定会回来，但他不知道莫德里奇要怎么才能凑到那笔钱，更不知道如果莫德里奇真的拿着钱回来了，那他的心上人究竟付出了些什么。  
莫德里奇离开拉基蒂奇的家，拿出电话，看着屏幕上的名字缓缓吐出一口气，没有任何犹疑地拨过去。  
他没有任何可以立刻拿到钱的筹码，除了他还没有签字的那纸合约，俱乐部想要签一份十年的长约，确保他长时间在队中效力。对于任何一个球员来说都是不可接受的，莫德里奇最初也断然拒绝，但此刻他没有更好的办法了，他想到拉基蒂奇，想到他忍住眼泪时颤抖的手和在父母面前大声宣告他们的真心。  
他在拿自己的职业生涯做赌注，但为了拉基蒂奇，莫德里奇知道这是值得的。  
“你好，我想再谈谈合同的事，我可以答应签约十年，但我需要额外的一笔签字费。”  
莫德里奇签字得爽快，俱乐部也很快就将钱交到他手里，轻飘飘的一张支票，却又沉重得承担了拉基蒂奇的自由。莫德里奇没有片刻的耽误，拿到钱之后便立刻去到拉基蒂奇的家里，他知道自己的恋人不会做傻事，但又担心这变故会让他垮下去无法照顾自己。  
拉基蒂奇这两天几乎没有离开过自己的房间，更没有和家人同桌吃饭，他甚至想过自己能不能偷偷逃出去，但显然做不到，于是只能在床上抱着莫德里奇送给他的存钱罐，既期待他来，又担心他。  
莫德里奇来得比拉基蒂奇想象中要早很多，一贯作息规律的人像是没有睡好一样，站在客厅里独自与拉基蒂奇的家人们对峙。“这是你们想要的。”莫德里奇将那张支票拍在餐桌上，“让伊万和我走。”  
拉基蒂奇的父亲收下那张支票，余光扫到打开卧室门的幼子，点点头。  
“还没有分化成Alpha，就这么急不可耐了。”拉基蒂奇的兄长讥讽地说道，“我看我的弟弟以后是要分化成Omega的，也不知道如果你只是Beta，能不能满足他。或者如果伊万并不是Omega而是Beta，那你岂不是白花了这么多钱。”  
莫德里奇收紧了拳头，竭力克制住冲过去揍他一拳的冲动，“我和伊万的第二性别是Alpha、Beta还是Omega都没有关系，这并不是我们能够决定的。重要的是我在乎他，我会不求回报地爱他照顾他，就凭这一点，我就胜过你们这些血亲百倍。”  
“你们有什么资格评价伊万，虽然生他养他，但你们配不上‘家人’这个称呼。现在你们已经得到想要的了，那就把伊万的自由还给他，让他和我走。”  
他看见拉基蒂奇，后者背着他收拾好东西的背包，怀里抱着那个存钱罐，莫德里奇的脸色立刻变得柔和，“伊万……”他轻声唤道，对着拉基蒂奇伸出手，他的恋人小跑过去牵住他，两个人的心都终于安定下来。  
他们十指相扣着离开，一路上都没有松开彼此，莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇灰败的脸色，竭力让他分心，“伊万，在萨格勒布租下的公寓，我之前已经去看过了。”拉基蒂奇似乎有了一点兴趣，莫德里奇继续说道，“离俱乐部的训练场比较近，来回路上用不了多少时间；附近还有一家烘培坊，听那里的人说，每天早上都是被面包的香气唤醒的，以后我晨跑的时候，正好可以买回来当早餐。”  
“公寓不是很大，不过住我们两个人足够了，都已经收拾妥当了，直接就可以住进去。那里也比我们住的小镇要热闹，刚去的时候可能会不适应，不过也没关系，到时候我们可以慢慢去熟悉周围的环境。”  
“能够和你在一起，我就已经觉得很好了。”拉基蒂奇对着他弯了弯唇角，又认真地问道，“只是……卢卡，你从哪来的这么大一笔钱？”  
莫德里奇避开了他的视线，闪烁其辞，“我总有办法，你不必担心。”他停下脚步，捧着拉基蒂奇的脸让两人的额头贴在一起，“伊万，重要的是现在你已经离开了，可以有自己的生活了，别的都是小事，不需要多想。”  
这个答案显然不能让拉基蒂奇完全信服，但莫德里奇的第二句话让他咽下了自己的疑问，“嗯，谢谢你。”莫德里奇笑起来，在他的嘴角吻了吻，“我们是恋人，为你做这些是应该的。更何况……也是因为我，你才要离开自己的家乡。”  
“我从没有后悔！”拉基蒂奇急切地握着他的手说道，“我知道。”莫德里奇重新牵着他的手慢慢往前走，“所以我也从没有后悔为你做的事。”  
哪怕可能付出巨大的代价。  
在他们去萨格勒布的路上，拉基蒂奇写下了第一张纸条，“从今天起，就是新生活了。”他看着窗外飞快划过的风景对莫德里奇说道，他们的家乡在身后变得越来越远，几天前发生的事愈发像是一场不真实的梦。  
后者看着纸条上简简单单的一句话，知道拉基蒂奇如果想要将存钱罐当作树洞，那么这次的离开则有许多的事可以写上去，但他并没有，拉基蒂奇选择放下那些控诉和难过，将它们忘在身后，只专注于他们即将携手度过的未来。  
“这是你送给我的生日礼物，我希望里面留下的都是美好的记忆。”拉基蒂奇说道，将小纸条放进存钱罐里。  
“等到了萨格勒布，我们就去买你说的那家烘培坊的面包好不好？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实有考虑过要不要写这一段，原计划只是青梅竹马顺理成章，没有这些苦痛的部分，但还是写了，一来为两个人互相扶持不可分割打下基础，二来某种意义上这部分让我想到女性的状况，现实里已经有如此残酷的部分，所以文里也没什么可避讳的。


	3. 噩梦总会醒来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真正的新生活开始前，过去的事需要做个了断。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小哭包上线。  
> 为了激励自己产出而更文x  
> 本周应该还有一更。

莫德里奇的公寓的确如他自己所说，有不错的地理位置和环境，只是因为刚搬进去不久，内里布置都还显得草率。莫德里奇站在客厅里看着拉基蒂奇小心地将存钱罐放在矮柜上的显眼位置，忽然意识到，这里还不像是一个家。  
“我带你看看卧室。”他对自己的恋人说道，年轻的球员是认真地想过也许现在他们已经可以睡在一个房间这件事，毕竟他们终于同住屋檐下，睡在一起也该是顺理成章的事。但他们同居的缘由不仅仅伤害了拉基蒂奇，也是横在莫德里奇心里的一根刺。  
他知道拉基蒂奇的父母一定对他说了许多残忍的话，将那些莫德里奇一直不忍心让他面对的现实撕扯开之后赤裸地摊在他的面前。莫德里奇能够猜想到那些言语，无非是他们在一起是因为自己贪图他分化成Omega之后的身体，自己愿意付钱不是出于真心而是未来可以享乐；不遗余力地用自己的丑恶去揣度他们的真情，让拉基蒂奇即便得以离开也在心中留有对自己的芥蒂。  
他也知道拉基蒂奇是不会相信的，他的恋人如此温柔又对一切都抱有善意，是莫德里奇想要保护他的根源之一。但此刻莫德里奇看着自己的恋人，他的确因为来到他们共同的小家而欣喜，但眼底始终有郁郁之色，莫德里奇又不敢冒险让他想起家人的那些言语，让他会以为自己真的只是贪图他的身体。  
莫德里奇带着他来到客卧，并不是很大，有一张看上去很舒适的双人床，一个浅棕色的衣柜，还有一个小小的阳台，角落里有两个小花盆，里面种着莫德里奇也叫不出名字的香草。“等休息日的时候，我们可以一起去买些你喜欢的装饰品回来。”他看着拉基蒂奇的侧脸轻声建议，生怕对方露出不喜欢的神色。  
平心而论，拉基蒂奇是有些失望的，却是和他们住的公寓无关。这里很好，尽管现在房间里还是单身公寓似的冷清样子，但他知道假以时日他和莫德里奇会把这里变得温馨、真正像是一个家。  
少年人的失望在于恋人没有半分犹疑就将他带来了客卧，仿佛从没有考虑过他们可以睡在一起的选项。诚然，拉基蒂奇的脑海中不是没有闪过母亲的话语，但每当他看见莫德里奇，那仿佛在嘲笑他天真的所谓真相又成了无稽之谈，消散在莫德里奇缱绻的目光里。  
但拉基蒂奇还是没有足够的勇气对莫德里奇直接提出他们可以睡在一起的提议，他只能委屈地看着心上人，期待着他能读懂自己神情里的含义。但可惜现在还是毛头小子的他们还没有一个眼神便能明白对方心思的默契，莫德里奇只是说，“要不还是我睡这里吧，还没有收拾妥当，你住着可能不太舒服。”  
小心思被误解让拉基蒂奇彻底没有了说出口的勇气，羞耻心也让他说不出你抱着我睡不就舒服了这样的话，他只是对莫德里奇笑起来，“不用了，我睡在这里就好了。”  
将东西归置好之后他们点了外卖，酥脆的炸鱼在送来时还是温热的，他们都还没到喝酒的年纪，杯子里装着白水，简单地碰了碰，来庆祝他们同居第一天。  
“我觉得我还是要学会做饭。”拉基蒂奇忽然说道，莫德里奇咬着半个鱿鱼圈，几口咽下之后对着他摇摇头，“伊万，你不是必须做这些事。”他知道那些人对于Omega的刻板印象，无关男女，认定了Omega就该是在家里做饭打扫，莫德里奇觉得这些都是无稽之谈，更担心拉基蒂奇被别人的看法禁锢，又会心里难过。  
“如果不想每天吃外卖，我们也可以请家政来做饭。”他提议道，拉基蒂奇摇摇头，“不。”他迟疑了一下，带着几分羞意握住了莫德里奇的手，“我的意思是，这是我们的家，如果餐桌上都是空的，那怎么能叫家呢。”  
“你每天训练这么辛苦，我也希望等你回来的时候，能发现家里有灯亮着，厨房里有香气飘出来，有人在等你回家。”  
莫德里奇什么也没说，只是凑过去在他的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
事实上拉基蒂奇这一晚睡得并不安稳，前几天的经历还在搅扰他的脑子，在夜深人静的时刻则格外明显，尽管今天他已经很累了，但睡眠依旧不肯眷顾他。拉基蒂奇忍不住想，如果这时候卢卡在身边，或许自己反而能够安心。  
但他又不敢因为这点事就去打扰莫德里奇，明天他就要去到新的俱乐部，今晚需要好好的休息。  
睡不着的时候总让人想起许多事，拉基蒂奇耳边仿佛又响起了傍晚他们去散步时莫德里奇的声音；年轻的球员牵着他的手，看着拉基蒂奇连微笑都勉强的样子，努力讲了许多笑话想让他放松，那些干瘪的笑话没有发挥作用，反倒是莫德里奇讲冷笑话的滑稽样子逗笑了拉基蒂奇。  
“其实，伊万，有件事我想对你说。”他们坐在长椅上看晚霞时，莫德里奇忽然说道，“嗯？”拉基蒂奇从眼前的景色中回神，询问他是什么。  
“我想告诉你，即便我们现在已经同居了，但也并不代表我会强求你一辈子都和我在一起，你不欠我什么。你现在还小，如果以后你长大了，有了真心喜欢的人，无论对方是Alpha还是Beta，只要对你好，我都会祝福你的。”  
拉基蒂奇用了好一会才明白了莫德里奇的话，对方是如此的大度，如果真有那么一天宁愿放手也要让自己获得幸福。“可我已经有真心喜欢的人了，那个人就是你。”他认真地说道，“无论是现在，还是将来，都只会是你。”  
莫德里奇看上去似乎想要叹气，但他并没有，“你还小……”拉基蒂奇似乎在发怒边缘的脸色让他止住了话头，“好吧，我不说了，你只需要记住自己是自由的就好。”  
“不管你信不信，”拉基蒂奇捏了捏他的手，“这辈子我都认定你了。”他原本想问莫德里奇，是不是不喜欢自己，但转念一想，或许他是太喜欢自己，才会如此的克制而大度，即便可能带来痛苦，也将自己的幸福和快乐视为第一位。  
“笨蛋卢卡。”拉基蒂奇让自己在床上蜷缩成一个能够提供安全感的姿势，嘟囔着说道。  
开始同居并不意味着他们的生活里满是柔情蜜意，更像是两人都在小心翼翼地保持着平衡，莫德里奇知道拉基蒂奇心情不好，所以总是怕说错话又勾起他的伤心；拉基蒂奇则知道莫德里奇是两人之中承担压力和付出更多的那个，竭力想要让他的生活更舒心。  
但有一件事，得不到真相拉基蒂奇始终无法安心，那就是那笔钱究竟是从哪里来的。  
“卢卡，我们都在一起生活了，你应该对我坦诚。”当他神情严肃地再次提起这件事时，莫德里奇知道今天大概是避不开了。  
“……是我找朋友借的。”他说道，如果是别人，可能也就信了这个借口，但拉基蒂奇从小就认识他，朋友圈也大多重合，“你的朋友我都认识，谁能借你这么多钱，卢卡，我想听你说实话。”  
看莫德里奇的神情，拉基蒂奇知道这个真相一定是他不想让自己知道的，可他怎么能对此一无所知呢，他获得自由、拥有新开始，都是因为莫德里奇得到了这笔钱，而他知道必然付出了代价，他不能只让莫德里奇单方面付出。  
莫德里奇没有选择，只能全盘托出，“俱乐部一直想和我签一份长约，你也知道，这样就可以保证我长时间为他们效力。所以我答应了，得到了一笔签字费。”他看见拉基蒂奇的手掌颤抖，将它收在自己的掌心里安抚。  
“那你……签了多久？”拉基蒂奇并没有忽视其中的重点，莫德里奇知道今天无论如何也瞒不过去，“十年。”他看见拉基蒂奇蓦然睁大了眼睛，手死死捏住自己的手掌，“十年？”拉基蒂奇没有那么擅长踢球，对足坛的运作也一知半解，但他知道十年对球员来说是一个过于漫长的数字，莫德里奇这一纸合约，等于是交托了自己大半的职业生涯。  
莫德里奇急忙安慰他，解释道，“不过工资是另算的，赢了比赛还有奖金，足够我们好好生活了，你不用担心。”  
“我担心的不是钱。”拉基蒂奇急切地说道，只要能和莫德里奇在一起，清贫或是富足他都不在意，他在意的是莫德里奇的未来，他的梦想才刚刚开始，就因为自己而被牢牢禁锢在了原地。“没事的，不见得我就是要在克罗地亚踢十年……”  
莫德里奇的话还没有说完，就看见眼泪从拉基蒂奇的眼角一路滑下来，让这个年纪轻轻就有大将风范的中场立刻慌了神，“伊万……”他急忙替拉基蒂奇擦眼泪，但他心上人的泪水根本止不住，从莫德里奇的指尖一路烫到他的心口。  
“可、可是，你说过想出国的，还、还说想去五大联赛，你说过不会一直在克罗地亚的。”抽噎让他的话语变得断断续续，那哭腔只让莫德里奇觉得心疼，“都是因为我……”他被莫德里奇揽进怀里，揪着他胸前的衣服放声哭泣。  
“不是的伊万，和你无关。”莫德里奇知道，只要自己足够努力足够出色，那么即便是签下十年合约也不代表他不能去到更广阔的平台，毕竟归根究底他是俱乐部明码标价的商品，俱乐部需要他来换取更多的利益，但这些此刻自然无暇解释给拉基蒂奇，他的泪水让莫德里奇觉得心都在哆嗦。  
“而且我去看你训练的时候，教练也说你是有天赋的球员，连国家队都征招了你。”拉基蒂奇泪眼婆娑地看着莫德里奇，后者一直在摇头，用拇指抹去他脸上的泪水，亲吻他的眼角，“都是我的错……”  
“伊万，我从没有后悔自己的做法。”他认真地对拉基蒂奇说道，“这是当时最好的选择。”也是唯一的选择，“你放心，就算签了合同也没关系，只要我努力踢球，拿出好的表现，那一切都会有转机。”  
拉基蒂奇勉强止住哭泣，眼前还因为泪水而模糊，“会吗？”他小声问道，莫德里奇重重地点头，“当然会。伊万，你知道我的，定下目标我从不会半途而废。”他的唇尝到了拉基蒂奇脸上的咸苦味道，捧着男生的脸字字坚定，“你一直都鼓励我，也相信我，那么这次也相信我好不好？”  
拉基蒂奇吸了吸鼻子，点了点头，额头在莫德里奇的胸前蹭动，“我不是不相信你。”我只是觉得自己很没用，害你被我的家人要挟，为你的职业生涯上了枷锁。  
他靠在莫德里奇的肩上，两人成了相拥的姿势，“不要再想了，事情已经过去了，现在重要的是往前看。我对自己有信心。”他坚定地说，“你也要对我有信心。”  
莫德里奇没有忍住那一声叹息，抚摸着拉基蒂奇的脸说道，“自从我们住到一起，你看上去就一直不开心，伊万，我很担心你。”他试探着询问，“是不是我做错了什么？”拉基蒂奇立刻摇头，“没有！你什么都没做错。”  
他又蹭进莫德里奇的怀里，沉默不语，“伊万，”莫德里奇的手指在他的发间穿梭，让拉基蒂奇逐渐放松下来，“我知道这段时间对你来说很艰难，我能帮到你的或许也很有限，但我知道你会跨过这道难关，就像我会在球场上找到出路。”  
“你为我做的已经很多了。”拉基蒂奇小声说道，莫德里奇轻轻拍着他的背，他还想为拉基蒂奇做更多，比如让他能够早日从过去的阴影里摆脱出来，但他同时也知道，涉及到家人和对自己的愧疚，只有靠拉基蒂奇自己想通。  
拉基蒂奇的噩梦就是从那一天开始的，他开始频繁地因为梦里的场景而惊醒，一边冒冷汗一边止不住地恐惧，他会环抱着自己的膝盖坐在床上，让夜风帮助自己冷静下来，他甚至因此恐惧睡眠。  
偏偏在白天里他又不愿在莫德里奇面前表现出一点异样，努力笑着和他说话，在莫德里奇去训练之前对他说加油，等他回来之后和他讲述自己今天又逛到了什么新地点；独处时脸上的笑容却立刻消失，又陷入了泥潭一般的负面情绪中。  
拉基蒂奇原本以为自己已经放下对家人的怨，但莫德里奇为了能让他离开而签了十年就像是在即将熄灭的火星上浇上一桶油，拉基蒂奇在梦里被火舌吞噬，他原本已经放弃挣扎，却在痛苦即将结束时发现火苗已经烧到不知何时出现的莫德里奇身上。  
拉基蒂奇想要跑过去救他，就被火焰牢牢固定，只能看着莫德里奇葬身火海，而自己意识清醒，他在梦境中恸哭，直到一切又变得清晰而真实，他从梦中醒来。  
莫德里奇并不是第一次注意到拉基蒂奇会在晚上醒来，之前他半夜起来喝水时也看见拉基蒂奇坐在床上一脸的落寞，那时候莫德里奇想着他需要一点时间和空间去独自消化这些情绪，但后来莫德里奇意识到自己错了。  
他险些以为自己无法从噩梦中唤醒拉基蒂奇，这个比他小三岁的男生不知是梦见了什么，额头上全是汗珠，哭喊着莫德里奇的名字，显然承受着极大的痛苦，偏偏这痛苦又和他自己有关。  
“卢卡，卢卡……”在拉基蒂奇终于醒来之后，他最先看见的不是天花板而是莫德里奇焦急的脸，劫后余生的后怕和喜悦立刻让拉基蒂奇将眼前的人抱住，反复唤他，与梦里莫德里奇毫无反应不同，此刻莫德里奇会不厌其烦地说我在这里。  
“我做了好可怕的噩梦。”拉基蒂奇靠在他怀里说道，“我猜也是，你一直在哭。”莫德里奇将自己放在床头柜的水杯递到拉基蒂奇嘴边，看着他喝下几口水来平复心情，“对不起，伊万。”他忽然道歉，“我该早点陪着你，不该让你独自去经受这一切。”  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，他又想起自己的噩梦，这段时间里他做了许多梦，梦见生命中没有出现莫德里奇，自己被父母卖掉，成了一个被禁锢在家里的Omega；又梦见莫德里奇并没有如他所说找到出路，真的在克罗地亚踢了十年，以至于从未来之星变得默默无闻。  
“梦都是反的……”他喃喃地说，反复安慰自己，莫德里奇吻了吻他的头发，“对，都是反的。”他按亮了床头的灯，突然的光亮让两人都有片刻的不适，但莫德里奇终于能够彻底看见拉基蒂奇，他脸上的泪痕，他眉眼间的憔悴，他对自己的依赖和担忧。  
“伊万，我爱你。”他忽然表白，这句爱语对于拉基蒂奇来说并不亚于惊雷，炸得他直接愣在那里，他们坦言过喜欢，却从没有用过爱这个意义更加深刻的字眼，而莫德里奇一向又是他们之间更加笨嘴拙舌的那个。  
“我想让你过得开心，无论需要付出什么我都甘之如饴，因为我知道生命里有你的存在，我就有勇气和信心去克服一切。”他的话里意有所指，而拉基蒂奇知道他说的是什么，莫德里奇的声音在耳边响起，“我知道这段时间你过得不好，但我们在一起，一切都会好起来的。”  
“你的家人，他们给你辜负了你的信赖，给你带来了这么多痛苦，早已经不配被称为你的家人，更不值得你去忧思和愤怒。”  
拉基蒂奇在一瞬间想起了很多，许多曾经他努力去忽视才能让自己过得更舒心一点的画面，此刻如开闸的水库般倾泻而出，让他再也克制不住，将这些年的不解和委屈一股脑地倒给莫德里奇。“为什么……”  
“为什么我和哥哥得到的从来都不一样，明明我也是他们的孩子。”  
“为什么我喜欢在厨房里学做甜点，喜欢画画也要被嘲讽。”  
“为什么认定我是Omega就这么对我，第二性别原本就是天生的。”  
“为什么生我养我只是为了将我卖给陌生人换钱，我在他们心里甚至连人都算不上。”  
“可我也是一个人啊，有血有肉，会伤心难过也会感到快乐。”  
“难道Omega就不配做人，就不配拥有属于自己的生活吗。”  
他一条条地控诉宣泄，逐渐被哭声所模糊，莫德里奇安静地听着，轻轻拍着他的后背，由着他将负面情绪尽数发泄。等到拉基蒂奇的哭声低下去，终于肯抬头看着莫德里奇，后者才替他擦眼泪，沉声道，“伊万，这些都不是你的错，是他们的愚昧和偏见，你没有做错任何事，你很好，值得更好的、最好的。”  
“现在我们在一起，一切都会越来越好的。”他捧着拉基蒂奇的脸轻轻揉了揉，唇角勾起一个笑容，“伊万，我喜欢看你笑起来的样子，我也会努力让你能够笑着面对每一天的生活，这是我给你的承诺。”  
“我想的也是同样的事。”拉基蒂奇轻声说道，握住莫德里奇的手，哭过之后心情显然平稳了许多，这段时间以来他第一次获得真正的内心平静，“至于别的，”他深吸一口气，胡乱擦去脸上的眼泪，“不想了！”他坚决地说道，“你付出了这么大的代价让我能够离开那里，我不能总想着这些负面的事情，他们才不值得！”  
“这就对了。”莫德里奇笑起来，“对了，你想不想去读书？”这话题转得太快，面对恋人疑惑的目光，莫德里奇解释道，“你还年轻，多学学知识总是好的，所以……”他还没说完，拉基蒂奇蹭到他的怀里，明显是在撒娇，“不想，读书一点意思都没有。”  
“我怎么一点都不意外你这么说呢。”拉基蒂奇从前就对读书表现出了厌倦，莫德里奇也不是不知道，“那么学画画呢？”他看见拉基蒂奇的眼睛亮起来，“这附近有一家不错的学校，你可以去系统地学习知识和技法。”  
“可是……学费会不会很贵。”拉基蒂奇迟疑地说道，莫德里奇用手指替他将头发简单梳理了一下，安慰道，“放心，让你读书的钱还是有的。”  
他们一起在床上躺下，莫德里奇反复轻拍着拉基蒂奇的后背，希望能帮助他尽快地入睡，“如果再做噩梦，你就想着我总在这里。”莫德里奇说道，“你也随时都可以叫醒我。”  
“我现在不怕做噩梦了。”拉基蒂奇轻声说道，感受到困意将他的意识带入混沌中，“因为我知道，噩梦总会醒过来，而我醒来的时候，你一定会在我身边。”  
“还有……”他的声音小到即便莫德里奇离得这样近也要凝神才能听清，拉基蒂奇的话语因为睡意而含糊不清，但莫德里奇却听得清楚，“卢卡…我也爱你……”  
他在莫德里奇的怀里逐渐陷入沉睡，年轻的球员静静注视着他，知道明天醒来时拉基蒂奇的眼睛一定会红肿不适，他提醒自己别忘了替他找药出来擦一擦，小心地从拉基蒂奇的怀抱里抽离，目光落在拉基蒂奇柔软的唇上，但犹豫了一会，在离开前他只是亲吻了拉基蒂奇的额头。


	4. 卢卡在波黑，我却不在他身边

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笛被租借去波黑的那个赛季的小故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本周双更达成√  
> 227一周年，保持热爱，心怀向往，坚守自由。

拉基蒂奇很快进入学校正式开始学画画，再也没有提过关于过去和噩梦的事，他知道这很大程度上归功于莫德里奇的陪伴和开导；但也不得不承认当那夜过去，醒来时发现莫德里奇并不在身边，床上早已没有他睡过的痕迹时，自己的内心还是被遗憾所填充。  
事实上莫德里奇也有考虑过让他去好好学一学厨艺，他能看出来拉基蒂奇对此也抱有热情，从他时常翻看家里那几本烹饪书还做笔记就能意识到了，只是考虑到人们对于Omega的刻板印象，并且在家也能摸索出一手好厨艺，莫德里奇最终还是建议了去学画画。  
“以前读书的时候坐不住，现在每天坐在那里几小时画图你倒是不觉得厌倦了。”当拉基蒂奇向他讲述今天在学校里的经历时，莫德里奇笑着说道，拉基蒂奇嘟囔着不想看他，“现在是做自己喜欢的事，当然不觉得辛苦了。”  
“以前也没有这个机会……”他说得小声，险些让莫德里奇漏过去，他是知道拉基蒂奇从小就对画画感兴趣的，捡到一支粉笔都会在地上涂涂抹抹好些时候，但后来他的这类举动却会被嘲笑，说他想要成为所谓的艺术家，没有出息没有钱赚。  
莫德里奇正想安慰自己的心上人，拉基蒂奇却笑起来，像是阳光骤然间驱散了天空的阴霾，“不过现在就很好，学会了画画，以后就可以画你了，还可以把我们的生活点滴都记录在纸上。”  
他们都是容易满足的人，日子有了该有的小甜蜜，恍惚间就以为会这样持续下去。直到莫德里奇被通知，下赛季他会被租借去波黑。  
那一瞬间莫德里奇想到的却不是自己，而是家中的拉基蒂奇。他们的日子终于走上正轨，却又有承受分离。但无论如何，莫德里奇知道自己不能让拉基蒂奇从媒体的报道里得知这个消息，他平静地接受了这件事，却又因为该如何向拉基蒂奇开口而一路上都心神不定。  
拉基蒂奇今天不用上课，早早就告诉他会在家里准备肉酱千层面。莫德里奇回到家时，晚餐还没有上桌，拉基蒂奇让他尝了一口自己熬制的肉酱，莫德里奇不想破坏他的心情和胃口，努力让自己笑起来，决定暂时不告诉他这件事。  
年轻球员竭力表现出与平时无异的样子，听拉基蒂奇讲自己的作业，讲他想要去公园里写生，又说起他新学会的食谱，莫德里奇一直都是家里更安静的那个，耐心听着恋人的言语，他看得出来现在的拉基蒂奇是真心觉得开心，而不是以前那般强颜欢笑，这已经足够让莫德里奇感到满足了。  
“卢卡，你今天有什么事吗？”当他在厨房里洗碗时，拉基蒂奇担忧地问道，“我看你好像心情不好。”拉基蒂奇在面对莫德里奇的时候，总是有十足的耐心，等待着莫德里奇主动开口，只是一顿饭下来对方也丝毫没有说出来的意图，才忍不住主动询问。  
“的确是有件事情要告诉你。”莫德里奇收拾好餐具，才转首看着拉基蒂奇，他的表情让年轻些的男生不免也跟着紧张起来。  
“下赛季，我会去波黑踢球。”长痛不如短痛，莫德里奇深知这个道理，他需要手在身后握成拳才能让自己顺畅地说出这句话，而拉基蒂奇由呆愣逐渐破碎的神色则让他心疼。“伊万……”他走过去，将男生揽进怀里，拉基蒂奇动作迟钝地回抱他。  
“不过也没关系。”拉基蒂奇知道自己此刻一定笑得很难看，但他逼迫自己要这样做，“具体是什么时候？我现在就开始准备行李吗？”莫德里奇摇摇头，认真地看着他，“伊万，你不能和我一起去波黑。”  
他的一句话让拉基蒂奇脸上强作出来的笑容如斑驳脆弱的墙灰一样脱落，“我不会给你添麻烦的。”他说道，拉基蒂奇不是不清楚自己同样去波黑说不上是一个好主意，原本在职业上的事他就给不了莫德里奇任何帮助，但是他想到自己的恋人要去一个陌生的国度踢球，身边连一个熟悉的人都没有，拉基蒂奇怎么也不愿意就这样在家里等着他。  
“我当然知道你不会给我添麻烦。”莫德里奇牵着他去到沙发上，拉基蒂奇立刻倾身过去，将脸埋在他的颈窝，无声地撒娇与恳求。“但是你在波黑，语言不通，也不认识谁，学校里还有课程，跟着我一起去没有半点好处。”  
“但我可以陪着你。”拉基蒂奇小声说道，莫德里奇吻了吻他的额头，“但我不能让你为了我放弃自己的生活。”他看见拉基蒂奇还想再说，用食指抵住他的唇，继续说道，“我去波黑是为了踢球，生活重心都在球场上，而伊万，你在那里就没有生活重心了。”  
“我希望你能认真想一想，去一个你完全陌生的国家，听不懂他们的语言，无异于瞎子聋子，而在那里你也没有别的事情可以做，只能成天待在家里。我知道你会说，你觉得这都是值得的，但我认为不是，你该在这里，好好的学习，好好的生活。”拉基蒂奇的手指滑进他的指缝里扣住，莫德里奇看着他恳切地说道，“等我回来。”  
“一个赛季而已，不会很久的，也就是一眨眼的功夫。”他试图开一个玩笑，但拉基蒂奇脸上忧虑不减，“可是，你在那里也没有朋友和亲人，那么你难过失意的时候，谁又能和你说话给你安慰呢。”  
“我会给你打电话的。”莫德里奇知道这件事必须立刻有结果，否则他很可能看着拉基蒂奇散发着可怜意味的眼睛便心软，而结果便是在接下来一个赛季他都会后悔自己的这个决定。“我保证，每天我都会事无巨细地告诉你我今天经历了些什么。”  
归根到底，他还是舍不得拉基蒂奇陪着自己一起去，一方面是因为人生地不熟，另一方面也是他对波黑联赛的拼抢激烈程度有所耳闻，如果拉基蒂奇跟着去，大概没有一天心里能觉得安稳，还不如在这里，听自己报喜不报忧。  
“你都已经做好决定了才告诉我。”拉基蒂奇不满地说道，莫德里奇轻轻捏了捏他的脸，“你仔细想一想，也会发现这是最好的决定。”  
莫德里奇不知道如果拉基蒂奇没有被自己说服，执意要跟着一起去自己要怎么办，但令他松口气的是，拉基蒂奇幅度很小地点点头，向他要一个保证，“那你每天都要给我打电话，有不开心的事情也要告诉我。”  
“当然。”他刚说完，拉基蒂奇便将两人的唇贴合在一起，他没有更深入，却也执拗地不肯退开。“我从现在就开始想念你了。”他说道，两个年轻人在不大的沙发上保持着拥抱的姿势坐了很久。  
拉基蒂奇从没觉得时间过得如此之快，好像转眼间他就站在公寓门前送莫德里奇离开，他的恋人担心他难过，甚至拒绝了拉基蒂奇送他到机场。  
“在波黑要好好照顾自己。”他牵着莫德里奇的手不愿意松开，“我知道你在球场上总是要拼尽全力，但是不受伤才是最重要的。”他絮絮地说着，“我每天都会等你电话，你不打给我，我就一直等。还有……”他话没说完，就被眼泪哽住，莫德里奇急忙拥住他保证，“你说的我都记住了，你也好好照顾自己，画画别累着了，晚上回家的时候注意安全。”  
如果在那时拉基蒂奇对他说你别走，莫德里奇不确定自己真的是否还能踏上去到波黑的航班，但拉基蒂奇并没有，他只是擦掉了自己的眼泪，说，“我等你回来。”  
分别之后莫德里奇急匆匆离开，生怕自己脚步慢了一点就会后悔自己的决定，自然不知道拉基蒂奇关上门之后，靠在门上站了好久，才看着客厅里他们的一张合照喃喃自语，“卢卡，我不想你走。”  
拉基蒂奇的计划就是从那时候开始酝酿实行的，男生的心思简单而直接：既然我不能陪着你去，那买张机票飞过去看你总可以吧。  
这次拉基蒂奇下定决心要靠自己的努力去见莫德里奇，他还记得莫德里奇为了让他不要有心理负担说过的话，“客观来说，现在当然我挣钱更容易一些，我已经是职业球员，又在克甲最好的俱乐部里。等你长大了……”  
拉基蒂奇当时没等他说完便打断了他，“卢卡，我现在也可以帮你。”那是拉基蒂奇的真心话，但那时候莫德里奇只是摸着他的脸，用哄孩子一般的语气说，“你照顾好自己就是在帮我了。”看着拉基蒂奇还是不服气的样子，又补充道，“那你在学校里好好学画画，要是我踢不出来，就靠你这个未来的艺术家养我了。”  
拉基蒂奇自然听不得恋人说这样的话，立刻便忘了自己的重点，反驳道，“不准胡说！你会成为克罗地亚最好的球员！”  
莫德里奇留下的钱虽然买张机票绰绰有余，但拉基蒂奇执意用自己的双手攒钱，他的画技在学校里虽然突出，但还不足以卖钱，便在课余时间给自己找了两份兼职。原本宽裕的课外时间立刻就被分割得所剩无几，但拉基蒂奇却觉得充实。  
在学校的课程每天是固定的时间，这之后还要完成布置的作业，艺术同样没有捷径，需要靠大量的练习来堆积出熟练。晚上拉基蒂奇会去一家小餐馆当服务员，做事认真又会说话，老板允许他可以在厨房里吃晚饭，精疲力尽回到家之后拉基蒂奇就会迎来每天最快乐的时间，和莫德里奇通电话。  
他没有告诉恋人自己每天的辛苦，一心想要给他惊喜，连莫德里奇听出了他声音疲惫也用最近课程多来搪塞，好在莫德里奇不在身边，否则看看他的神色便会戳穿他的谎言，电波那边莫德里奇没有起疑，只是再次嘱咐他不要耽误休息时间。  
但如今拉基蒂奇最缺的大概就是休息时间了，他晚上睡不了几个小时，便要起床去烘培坊帮忙准备清晨售卖的面包，都是些辛苦的体力活，但除了店主给的佣金，还有每天早上新鲜出炉的面包当作额外的报酬，时不时店主也会传授他制作面包和甜点的小诀窍，拉基蒂奇统统记下来，等着莫德里奇回来之后做给他吃。  
对于拉基蒂奇而言，学着去赚钱也让他在管账这方面有了更清楚的认知，他开始记录下自己赚取和支出的每一笔钱，每次离定下的机票钱近了一点都能让他更高兴，偏偏他还不能告诉莫德里奇，只是对他说一切都很好。  
莫德里奇的电话都是晚上打来，也添了拉基蒂奇新的烦恼和纠结，他当然想要和莫德里奇多说说话，但这就意味着那时候他已经下班了，挣不到更多的小费。  
小餐馆夜里嘈杂，总有人来喝酒吃夜宵，聊起新一周的联赛和欧冠，一旦忙起来就容易让人忘记时间，那天晚上拉基蒂奇紧赶慢赶回到家里，却还是漏接了莫德里奇的电话，他急忙回拨过去，莫德里奇的声音焦急到含了怒火，“你才十六岁，又是一个人住，回来这么晚遇到危险怎么办！你知道我一直没等到你接电话有多着急吗！”  
“我知道了……”拉基蒂奇不敢多说，以免自己说漏嘴，只好低头认错，听见他服软，莫德里奇自然也没有什么好说的，先前的担忧也被抚平，“抱歉伊万，我的态度不好。”拉基蒂奇摇头之后才想起他看不见，又说道，“没关系，你也只是关心我。”  
拉基蒂奇在那一刻真的很担心莫德里奇会询问为什么回来这么晚，但好在莫德里奇认为他是因为学校的事情才这么晚回家，拉基蒂奇悬着的心才放下来，看着时间不早，反倒催促自己的球员恋人早点休息。  
“有件事我要先告诉你。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇的困倦在听见恋人的第二句话时彻底消失，“我今天分化成了Alpha。”  
“虽然我一点也不觉得奇怪，但还是为你感到开心。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，他知道莫德里奇的球员生涯也并不是那么顺利，有人嫌他矮小，有人嫌他瘦弱，还有人讽刺过他以后必定不会是Alpha，在强者如林的足坛不会拥有一席之地。  
拉基蒂奇知道实力与第二性别无关，但这意味着打了那些盛气凌人的家伙的耳光，拉基蒂奇也为他感到高兴。“我要是也在波黑就好了，该给你烤个蛋糕好好庆祝一下。”他的声音低下去，难过自己该早点攒齐机票钱。  
“没事的伊万，很快我就会回来了，到时候你再替我庆祝也是一样的。”莫德里奇柔声说道，“所以你真的不用担心我，照顾好自己是最重要的。”  
说到照顾好自己，拉基蒂奇难免有几分心虚，连日的疲惫和睡眠不足让他有了黑眼圈，若是莫德里奇看见，免不了又要心疼埋怨，于是他只能支支吾吾地说，“我会的。”  
当拉基蒂奇在纸页最上方定下的数字终于归为零的时候，没有言语可以表达他的喜悦，他来不及去查看时间合适的航班，也等不及要让莫德里奇知道这个消息，主动给他打电话过去，正好那时候莫德里奇刚结束训练，听见他欢悦的声音也跟着露出笑容，“这是怎么了，这么高兴。”  
“卢卡！我攒够了往返波黑的机票钱，我可以来看你的比赛了！”可惜他的喜悦并没有传达到莫德里奇那里，反倒是让Alpha的笑容一寸寸消失，如同夕阳最终被地平线吞没，“伊万，你的钱是怎么攒下来的？”  
拉基蒂奇没有想到他的重点在这里，心里的声音大叫着他为什么要问这个问题，含糊地说道，“这不重要。”  
但莫德里奇显然不准备轻易放过他，之前他不吃晚饭攒钱给莫德里奇买球鞋的记忆依旧刻印在这位Alpha的脑子里，“这很重要，你是不是又没吃晚饭？”  
“没有！”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，“是我打工挣的钱。”他听见莫德里奇在电波那边说是吗，又问他，“那你打了几份工？”  
“也就是……两份而已。”他不怎么擅长撒谎，尤其是在莫德里奇面前，而莫德里奇的沉默则让他心慌，他年长几岁的恋人在波黑的单身公寓里气得几乎晕过去，加重了语气，“你每天上学都占了大半的时间，你还有时间和精力去打工？还一次两份，拉基蒂奇你到底懂不懂照顾自己！你当自己是什么，不需要休息的机器人吗？！”  
“卢卡……”莫德里奇的怒火是拉基蒂奇始料未及的，他不知道该如何回应连珠炮似的指责和质问，只能呆呆地唤着莫德里奇的名字。  
“就算你想来，钱不够你可以和我说，为什么要这么折腾你自己！我离开的时候你答应过我什么，你就是这样来兑现自己对我的承诺的吗！”  
“以前我就告诉过你不要做这种事，不要仅仅是为了我就以委屈你自己为代价，你觉得看着你这么辛苦我会开心吗，我会放心吗，我们明明说好了不许这样的！”  
“卢卡……”拉基蒂奇知道自己现在哭泣也没有任何用处，但眼泪总不受他控制，还没落下来，声音里先带上了哭腔，但这或许是他们十多年的相处里第一次，他的委屈没有激起莫德里奇的半分怜惜，他甚至还是以姓氏来称呼自己的恋人，“拉基蒂奇，我现在很生气，你好好想想自己做的对不对，想清楚了再来和我说话！”  
他说完便挂断了电话，拉基蒂奇看着手里的听筒，里面传来嘟嘟的提示音，他垂下手臂让它归位，眼泪落下来砸在桌面上。  
挂断电话的莫德里奇心里也并不好受，拿着手机在客厅里焦躁地踱步，最后一句话说完他便后悔了，拉基蒂奇的初衷终归是为了他，说到底不过是想他了，才会努力攒钱来波黑。他能想见拉基蒂奇在说这件事时是如何的欢喜，换来的却是自己的满腔怒火。  
莫德里奇知道心上人在家里必然是会哭泣，而以前他难过时自己都会陪在他身边，现在只有拉基蒂奇一个人在家里，掉眼泪了也没人管，更没有人抱着他好声好气地哄劝。就算生气，明明也有更好的方式可以让拉基蒂奇知道这样做是错的。光是想想拉基蒂奇此刻的样子，莫德里奇便想抽几分钟前的自己。  
拉基蒂奇在小桌前站了许久，也没有找回自己对身体的控制能力，只有眼泪仿佛有自我意志般不断落下，他自然是觉得委屈的，对恋人心心念念这么久，每天辛苦地工作上学，严格排时间表记下账目，就是为了能去见他。没想到对方不但不领情，还把自己好一顿数落。  
偏偏这时候拉基蒂奇又不敢打电话过去控诉，他从没见过这么生气的莫德里奇，如同利刃一般的言语，轻而易举能够伤到自己，扎进心里最柔软的、特地为莫德里奇留的地方。拉基蒂奇不觉得自己做错了，可莫德里奇认为他大错特错，让拉基蒂奇又开始反思自己。  
在他们的公寓里哭过之后心情逐渐平静，拉基蒂奇知道如果今天不让莫德里奇消气，那自己连觉都睡不着，他满心委屈，却又不想让莫德里奇心里只有愤怒，擦干净眼泪之后便主动打电话过去，有那么一瞬间，还担心莫德里奇会一怒之下根本不接自己的电话。  
但好在莫德里奇很快接起了电话，拉基蒂奇忍了又忍，还是没有忍住说话时的那一点哭腔和颤抖的声音，“卢卡……你不要生气了，我知道错了，我不来波黑了。”莫德里奇听着他的道歉，反倒觉得自己想要立刻回到克罗地亚去，好好把他抱在怀里。  
“我不生气了，伊万，你别难过，刚才是我把话说重了。我很快就休息了，到时候就回家陪你。”莫德里奇说道，听见拉基蒂奇在那边嗯了一声，又带着几分小委屈，“我就是想见见你，好久都没见面了，之前说烤蛋糕给你庆祝也一直没有机会。”  
“我很快就回来。”莫德里奇徒劳地重复，拉基蒂奇吸了吸鼻子，嘟囔着说道，“早知道就不告诉你了，直接上门找你。”莫德里奇想一想如果真是这样，自己的脸色不见得会比现在好，“……然后我当面骂你吗。”  
“我来找你就这么糟糕吗，我只是想凭自己的努力做点事情而已啊。”听着拉基蒂奇的控诉，莫德里奇知道自己又说错话了，“不……我只是不想让你辛苦打工攒钱还要独身跑来陌生的国家就为了呆几天，又累又危险，不值得。”  
“为了你没什么是不值得的，现在我不来了，你就满意了。”拉基蒂奇颇有几分不服气地说道，莫德里奇叹了口气，“还好你习惯做事之前先告诉我。”  
“这是个坏习惯，我要努力改掉才行。”拉基蒂奇干巴巴地说道，语气又变得柔软，“那你要回来之前先告诉我，我给你准备好吃的。”  
“好。”莫德里奇的脸上露出一点笑意，“不过在那之前，你要先把工作给辞了，从今天开始好好休息。”  
“其实，工作也挺有意思的，我能不能只辞掉一份？”拉基蒂奇试图挣扎，莫德里奇拉长了声音唤他的名字，满满的警告意味，“伊——万——”  
“我知道了，两份都辞掉。”拉基蒂奇垂着脸郁闷地说道。  
哭过之后的困倦和连日的疲惫让他第二天险些睡过了头，来不及擦消肿的药膏，拉基蒂奇肿着眼睛去学校，还被同学询问眼睛怎么了，真正的原因自然是不好意思说出口的，拉基蒂奇也只能敷衍过去，“最近一直画画累着了，眼睛不太舒服。”心里想的却是我想给男朋友一个惊喜，他却生气了骂我，我还见不到他。  
莫德里奇从波黑回来的时候，迎接他的便是一个赖在他怀里不愿意走的拉基蒂奇。球员对此自然了然，抱着他让他心安，手指抚摸着他的头发，又在拉基蒂奇脸上吻了吻，主动说道，“我也想你了。”  
看着莫德里奇的眼神，拉基蒂奇便知道他还是爱着自己、真心在乎自己的，积攒多日的委屈才终于敢在恋人面前发泄出来，“你…你之前从来都没有这么和我说过话。”十六岁的男孩子将自己缩在恋人的怀抱里，眼睛上覆着一层水光，“你那时候那么凶，还叫我的姓，我以为你也不要我了，再也不会原谅我了。”  
“怎么会呢，”莫德里奇除了收紧这个怀抱让他感受到自己之外，似乎找不到更好的方式来让拉基蒂奇止住哭泣，“我当然不会不要你，也不会真正生你的气。”  
“对不起伊万，我当时太着急，话说重了。”拉基蒂奇在他怀里拱了拱，在胸前寻了个舒服的姿势靠着，“也不是你的错，你也是担心我，是我当时太任性了。”他像是树袋熊抱着自己最爱的桉树那般不放手，“不过，我再也不想和你分开了。以后不管你去哪里踢球，我都一定要跟着去。”  
莫德里奇当时不允许拉基蒂奇和自己一起去波黑的最重要的理由之一就是他不通当地的语言，拉基蒂奇辞掉工作之后另外报了语言班，下定决心不会再让莫德里奇以这个为理由拒绝自己。  
他还是觉得心里不安，需要比往日里更多的温情来化解那次让他哭了许久的经历，在莫德里奇将热好的牛奶端到面前时，拉基蒂奇并不急着喝下，只抬起头看着莫德里奇，询问道，“卢卡，今天晚上能和你一起睡吗？”  
“当然可以。”莫德里奇爽快地答应，拉基蒂奇喝了几口牛奶，又牵着莫德里奇，给了他一个奶香味的吻。  
当他们一起躺在床上时，没有之前那次拉基蒂奇将所有情绪通通发泄出来之后的倦怠，清醒的两个人难免有几分害羞，莫德里奇顾忌到他的想法，没有任何动作，还是拉基蒂奇主动拉了拉他的衣服下摆，“卢卡，你睡近一点吧。”  
莫德里奇缩短了两个人之间的距离，读懂了拉基蒂奇眼里的后怕和期待，他伸手揽住拉基蒂奇，让他睡在自己的怀抱里。  
“其实，在波黑的时候，我也真的很想见你。”夜里似乎更适合剖白心迹，莫德里奇对怀里的人轻声说道，“波黑联赛，”他顿了顿，思考着措辞，“踢球很凶。虽然对我来说是好事，因为现在我觉得自己可以胜任任何一个国家的联赛，但是刚开始的时候，也觉得不适应，更觉得孤独。”  
“那种孤独，和球场上的事没有任何关系，胜利也无法填补那种空虚，后来我意识到，是因为你不在我身边。”他感受到拉基蒂奇与自己贴得更紧，继续说道，“但我又很庆幸，还好你没有和我一起来，这样的话，你也要承受同样的情绪。”  
他轻轻拨弄着拉基蒂奇额前的头发，褪去球场上的果决凌厉，将所有的温柔都给了眼前的人，“伊万，我舍不得。”  
“可是我也舍不得。”拉基蒂奇说道，在莫德里奇的脸颊上胡乱落下两个吻，“我不想你既要面对职业生涯的困苦又要面对生活里的孤独，所以我才想和你一起。你这么不容易，我怎么能让你一个人。”  
“那笔机票钱，”提到这里他依然停顿了一下，“我拿去报了语言班。英语我说得不错，你之前说过未来也许会去西班牙，所以我想从现在就开始学习，以后再学其他的语言。”他听见莫德里奇似乎有几分无奈地唤他的名字，固执道，“反正我就是要跟着你。”  
事实证明提前学习语言的确是有用处的，当莫德里奇从热刺转会皇家马德里时，拉基蒂奇既是丈夫，又是莫德里奇的私人西语老师。  
当媒体询问他有没有适应新的语言环境时，莫德里奇也面对镜头自豪地说，“为了能够更好的融入球队里，我正在努力学习西语。在家里我的丈夫就是我的语言老师，他的西语非常熟练，给了我很多帮助。”


	5. 终于和卢卡睡在一张床了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊万想要捉弄卢卡，也想告诉他，自己想和他睡在一起，这两件事似乎可以同时达成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更文以促进自己产粮x这周只有一次更新，下周争取写更多来达成双更。  
> 呼唤评论呼唤爱qwq

当第一天拉基蒂奇将白水煮鸡胸肉端上桌时，莫德里奇并没有觉得异常。第二天吃到同样一道菜配上不加任何酱料的沙拉时，莫德里奇以为是他要让自己偶尔遵循标准的健康食谱。但事不过三，当第三天他的主菜依旧是滋味干瘪但健康的鸡胸肉而拉基蒂奇吃的则是烩鸡腿时，莫德里奇终于意识到自己的恋人十有八九是故意为之。  
想也知道是为了报复之前自己因为他要去波黑的事而劈头盖脸骂了他一顿，为了自己之后的口腹之欲，莫德里奇还是决定付出行动。  
“还在生我的气？”当他们吃完饭洗好碗，一起窝在沙发上看晚间新闻时，莫德里奇主动亲吻他之后问道，拉基蒂奇像是听见了什么稀奇的事情似的看着他，那双灰绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，“当然没有，你怎么会这么想呢。”他的唇角已经漏出了几许坏笑，莫德里奇也陪着他继续说下去。  
“嗯……我不知道，也许是因为连续三天我都只配吃白水鸡胸肉？”莫德里奇轻轻戳了戳拉基蒂奇的脸颊，被对方捉住手指，十根手指缠在一起。“那是为了让你这个职业运动员保持好身材。”拉基蒂奇一本正经地说道，仿佛全然不记得之前还和教练一样忧心莫德里奇的身板相对于其他球员要更瘦弱，反而需要摄入些热量高的食物。  
莫德里奇轻不可闻地叹口气，让浅浅的气息弥散在拉基蒂奇的耳边；年轻些的恋人没有之前那么爱笑了，莫德里奇不知道他是不是为了刻意惩罚自己，就像那道白水煮鸡胸肉一样，抑或是自己的确伤了他的心。  
“我们都好久没见面了。”莫德里奇的唇几乎吻上拉基蒂奇的耳朵，“你笑一笑吧伊万，我喜欢看你笑起来的样子。”他是真的担心了那么一小会，但很快拉基蒂奇就证明他的担心纯粹是多余的。  
男生的严肃没有绷住超过五秒，便露出与往日无异的笑容，拱进莫德里奇的怀抱里，也不管锁骨硌着难受，靠上去就是一阵乱蹭。“等我一下。”在莫德里奇好好感受这个撒娇的拥抱前，拉基蒂奇从他的怀里离开，光裸的脚掌踩在地板上发出咚咚的愉快足音。  
莫德里奇没有等待多久，便看见拉基蒂奇端着一个蛋糕出来，“为了欢迎你回来准备的。”要趁着朝夕相处的恋人不在家的时候准备好原料做好蛋糕可不容易，但拉基蒂奇对自己的成果十分满意。  
他将蛋糕放在茶几上，利落地切下一块，“也是庆祝你分化成Alpha。”蛋糕松软、裱花细腻，比起莫德里奇的记忆里，男生的手艺又精进了不少。  
“我也舍不得看你每天都吃鸡胸肉。”在莫德里奇尝了一大口说好吃之后拉基蒂奇说道，“你每次吃的时候表情都很难看。”莫德里奇的唇上沾了一点奶油糖霜，拉基蒂奇为那一瞬间自己想要替他舔去的小心思而害羞，“我已经很努力了。”莫德里奇说道，不愿意再回忆那味道，“不过只要是你做的，就都好吃。”  
他们晚上依旧在分房睡，除了第一天莫德里奇无法拒绝拉基蒂奇的请求；后者原本以为从那之后莫德里奇能够自觉地意识到自己想要和他睡在一起的想法，但第二天晚上莫德里奇在客卧门前抱了抱他、叮嘱他早点休息之后，又回到了自己的房间。  
拉基蒂奇从小就知道自己的男友是个聪明的人，无论是在球场上还是球场下，但某些时候，他的迟钝也着实让拉基蒂奇觉得咬牙切齿。男生已经不知道还能怎么明示，但莫德里奇就是不懂，又或者是抱着他的责任心不懂装懂。  
男生猜想对于莫德里奇来说或者两者兼有，总之最后的结果就是他们同居都一年多了但除了偶尔几次之外都没有睡在一张床上。  
不能再这样下去了，拉基蒂奇躺在床上时下定了决心。  
“卢卡，我有话对你说。”第二天他走到莫德里奇身边，假装没看见对方伸出的手，提醒自己此刻绝不能像以前那样见到莫德里奇的怀抱就立刻扑过去。Alpha对他的冷淡有些意外，悻悻地垂下手，“怎么了？”  
拉基蒂奇坐在他身边，放慢了语速，摆出了自己所能做到的最面无表情的淡漠样子，“你之前说过，我是自由的。你是认真的吗，到现在你也还是这么想的？”莫德里奇的心跳重重撞在他的心房上，震得他头晕目眩，几乎慌了手脚。  
他有真正喜欢的人了吗，莫德里奇在彼此沉默时问着自己，明明昨天他们还有说有笑，还说起等自己回到克罗地亚，拉基蒂奇要去现场看比赛。  
拉基蒂奇还在等待他的回答，此刻他的耐心像是对莫德里奇的无限折磨，球员努力咽下一口唾沫，好像才终于找到了说话的能力，只是一开口却是他自己都措手不及的结巴，“嗯…是……我现在也、也是这么想的，伊万你…永远都有选择和离开的权力。”  
拉基蒂奇只是坐在他身边，并没有过多的反应，沉默着点了点头，但落在莫德里奇眼里，就成了他在认真地思考这番话，又顾及着他们多年的情谊，想要提出离开却不知道怎么开口让自己不受伤。  
酸楚逐渐从舌尖漫向四肢百骸，此刻莫德里奇能做的不过是强撑着自己的神色，小心翼翼地打破沉默，“那你……有喜欢的人了？”拉基蒂奇的回应依旧是简单的，他点点头，“有。”如此简洁，却又如此直接地证实了莫德里奇最恐惧的事。  
“所以你是想搬出去吗？”莫德里奇身侧的手死死捏住裤缝，带来的不适感才能让他勉强语气如常和拉基蒂奇继续说话。他想知道更多，关于那个人，关于拉基蒂奇的想法，可对方的淡漠让莫德里奇满腔心思也不知道如何开口。  
“我在考虑，”拉基蒂奇的回应依旧是不慌不忙，“也许是时候和他住在一起了。”  
那一瞬间莫德里奇听见了许多声音，窗外叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣，孩童踢的皮球撞在墙上，与水龙头不愿分离的水滴最终落下又在池中溅起，指针在机械带动下又走了一次，都如此清晰，却又通通被他剧烈的心跳声所掩盖。  
“如果你已经决定了，那……也好。我帮你一起收拾行李吧，如果你们已经商量好了时间，那我送你过去。顺便……”他看着拉基蒂奇的侧脸，对方依旧不愿意给他一个眼神，“顺便我也见见那个人。”即便要把拉基蒂奇交托给别人，莫德里奇也总要确定对方是个靠谱的，不会辜负他的情意，也好让自己死心，尽管莫德里奇知道自己永远都不会放下。  
“不用这么麻烦。”拉基蒂奇说道，终于转脸过来看向他，大约是得到了想要的回答，脸上的表情生动了些，“你真的不介意我和他住在一起对吧？”  
莫德里奇想说自己介意，他们几乎从出生就和彼此认识了，拉基蒂奇十四岁的时候他们就在一起了，凭什么现在横空出来一个没名没姓的家伙要夺走自己最珍视的人。莫德里奇从来都没有将拉基蒂奇放在心尖上，因为拉基蒂奇是他的整个心脏。  
只是现在后悔也来不及了，他总不能违背拉基蒂奇的意愿，强留他在身边，于是莫德里奇也只能勉强笑着，“当然，只要他对你好。”  
这句话大约让拉基蒂奇想起了对方的举动，他露出了莫德里奇熟悉的甜笑，“这你就可以放心了，他对我特别好。”他的笃定并不能让莫德里奇安心，球员总觉得自己要见见对方说上几句话才能确定这点。  
“那你想什么时候搬去他那里？”Alpha不知道为什么要询问这个注定让自己伤心的事，拉基蒂奇说不如就今天让他觉得一只看不见的手穿过胸膛直接捏住了自己的心脏，刹那间就已经喘不过气，“好……”莫德里奇艰难地说道。  
他看见拉基蒂奇站起来，回到他自己的卧室里，抱着枕头和被子在怀里，整个人雀跃得几乎是在蹦蹦跳跳，还没等莫德里奇反应过来，拉基蒂奇已经将自己的东西丢在了他卧室的床上，几步又回到莫德里奇身边，邀功似的看着他，“好了，我搬完了，从今天起我就和你睡一张床了，这是你刚才自己同意的。”  
几个眨眼间莫德里奇终于意识到自己是被拉基蒂奇恶作剧了，目的不过是为了让自己同意他们可以睡在一起，顺带还捉弄自己，而拉基蒂奇的笑容则昭告着自己的胜利和快活。  
职业运动员的反应速度是拉基蒂奇始料未及的，转瞬间他已经被莫德里奇压在身下，莫德里奇的手精准地刺激着他的痒痒肉，拉基蒂奇想要躲却找不到地方，连挥舞手臂也不过徒劳，被莫德里奇完全压制着。  
等莫德里奇终于觉得报复够了，停下动作看着他，拉基蒂奇的手指在他心口点了点，又飞快地在他的唇上偷走一个吻，“明明就很在乎我，一点都舍不得我离开，还要说什么给我自由这种话，你也对我的感情有点信心好不好。”  
“我……”失而复得的感觉实在太好，感受着心爱之人的体温在身下，莫德里奇一时忘记了言语，拉基蒂奇则继续“控诉”他的某些做法。“我不小了，分得清自己的感受，知道自己爱的人是你。但是你除了之前我难受的那次，你就再也没有对我说过‘我爱你’了，难道你只是为了哄我高兴才说的吗。”  
“你不止不说，还说什么我可以喜欢别人这种话，还不让我去波黑看你。”他颇为委屈地看着莫德里奇，后者知道今天自己不说一次怕是过不去了，他不是那么擅长表露最内里的情感的人，尤其是我爱你这种直白却黏腻的情话，上次是迫切需要让拉基蒂奇看清自己的心意，之后便被害羞拦住了话头。  
“我爱你。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，没等话音落下，耳朵便已经烧起来了。他的反应更让拉基蒂奇满意，在莫德里奇的脸上亲了一下，又笑嘻嘻地说道，“你看，就这样说出口也没有这么难的对不对。”  
“卢卡……为什么你不愿意和我睡在一起呢，不是都说Alpha一般是主动的那一个吗，你怎么从来都不提这件事。”拉基蒂奇侧过身子，让莫德里奇也能够侧躺下来，两个人的双腿缠绕成亲密姿态。  
“我不提这件事是怕你想多，当初带着你离开的时候，你家人说的那些话你也听见了。我怕你真的会以为，我只是贪图你的身体才和你在一起的。”莫德里奇对他解释道，拉基蒂奇对这个解释却不怎么服气，他以为他们彼此的心意早已经很明了了，赌气道，“那我贪图你的身子总可以吧。”  
莫德里奇直接翻身到他的身上，让两人的下身贴在一起，刻意顶了顶，欣赏自己嘴硬的恋人一瞬间变得慌乱不已。  
“我也想要你。”他亲了亲拉基蒂奇的唇角，“但你都还没有分化。”莫德里奇是个传统的人，认定了分化才代表了一个人的真正成年，代表可以真正进行情事。  
“没有分化不代表我还小，你也就只比我大了两岁多而已。”拉基蒂奇不满地嘟囔着，手指揪着莫德里奇T恤上装饰的亮片不放手。“嗯，但是某种意义上没分化代表着你还没有完全成年不是吗。”他又笑起来，“你的确还小，孩子脾气才会和我开这种幼稚的玩笑。”  
提到刚才的事，拉基蒂奇立刻得意起来，“但你刚才明明很紧张。”  
“好啦，今天晚上开始我们就睡在一起吧。”莫德里奇将自己的T恤从拉基蒂奇手里解救出来，又握着他的手背落下亲吻。  
其实床都是一样的，只是终于从孤零零入睡变为和心上人睡在一起，拉基蒂奇晚上兴奋得连眼睛都不愿意闭上。他忍不住戳了戳睡在旁边的莫德里奇，声音细小却按捺不住其中的雀跃，“卢卡，我睡不着。”  
“怎么了？”莫德里奇迷迷糊糊地询问，手臂搭在拉基蒂奇的身上，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。“太高兴了，有点不真实。”他的答案让莫德里奇弯了弯唇角，只是困倦得没有睁开眼睛的力气，手往上寻到拉基蒂奇的头发，摸了两下，“都是真的，快睡吧。”  
拉基蒂奇知道他已经半只脚踏进了梦乡，不忍心再打扰他的好梦，收回了手没有再闹，只是凑过去贴着莫德里奇的唇落下轻柔的吻，“晚安卢卡，有个好梦。”  
等到莫德里奇发出均匀的呼吸声，拉基蒂奇依旧睡不着，从羊数到小羊排和烤羊腿，反而把自己数饿了。他小心地从床上起身，确定自己的动作不会让莫德里奇醒来，踮着脚去到客厅，打开小小的台灯，在暖色的光晕里写下新的一张纸条。  
今天终于和卢卡睡在一张床了。他写完，简短的字句却越看越觉得满足，将它折好放进存钱罐里，直到睡着脸上都还挂着幸福的傻笑。


	6. 卢卡今天……！！！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩子们的一些体♂验。

当恋人、同居、相拥而眠这三个关键词一起出现时，很难不让人联想到一些格外亲密的举动，像是世上最顺理成章的事。拉基蒂奇也是这样想的，尤其是早上感受到了对方下身昂扬的部位，对上莫德里奇尴尬又害羞的目光时。  
空气凝固的三秒钟并不足以让拉基蒂奇完全驱散睡意，但他依旧伸出手，“要不要我……”男生的手还没等碰到布料就被他的恋人拦住，“不用！”莫德里奇飞快地翻身起床，扯了扯自己的T恤徒劳地试图遮住丝毫没有冷静迹象的下身，“我去洗个澡，还早，你再睡会吧。”  
拉基蒂奇收回手，顺带将铺开在身边的被子裹在一起，这拒绝来得干脆而利落，像是噼啪的爆炸声赶走了拉基蒂奇仅存的那点困倦。  
他们不是没有互相抚慰过对方，拉基蒂奇还清楚地记得第一次发生的时候，纯粹是意外。他们睡前在床上打闹，互相戳着对方的痒痒肉，四条腿纠缠在一起磨蹭着，手上的动作你来我往，谁也没有占到便宜，却都欢快地笑着。  
“不闹了。”莫德里奇率先宣布休战，“你明天还要上课，该休息了。”拉基蒂奇同样举起双手，示意和平自现在而始，却又笑嘻嘻地说道，“这不像是我认识的那个卢卡•莫德里奇呀，这么容易就认输了吗？”  
“不是认输，是想让你早点休息，否则明天早上又赖床。”莫德里奇侧身躺着，上半身动了动，给自己寻到了一个舒服的姿势，在拉基蒂奇往他身边蹭时会意地将手臂搭在男生的腰上，那句晚安还没等说出口，就感觉到拉基蒂奇绕到他身后的手在自己腰上掐了一下。  
被突然袭击的感觉自然不好受，莫德里奇本能地躲闪了一下，却被拉基蒂奇抓住机会压在身下，将莫德里奇眼前的灯光遮住了大半，“都说了不闹了。”  
“可我什么也没说。”拉基蒂奇一脸无辜地看着他，那笑容背后的得意在无声地向莫德里奇宣告这次是自己赢了。他靠近Alpha，像是撒娇的幼兽那般让两人的脸颊贴在一起蹭了蹭，又在莫德里奇的唇角留下亲吻，“今天的晚安吻。”  
他正准备起身，却被莫德里奇拽住了手臂，“这就想走了？”拉基蒂奇迟钝的警铃终于开始作响，却已经晚了，拉基蒂奇只来得及感受到莫德里奇猛然施加在自己身上禁锢的力道，陡然间便已经天旋地转，换成了自己被压在床垫上，被莫德里奇居高临下地看着。  
“不然呢？”拉基蒂奇嘴硬地回应他，那一瞬间感受到的压迫感，年轻些的男生不知是否是自己的错觉，总归被对方牢牢压制的感觉对好胜心来说没有多好。莫德里奇没有回答，只是勾起的唇角让拉基蒂奇怎么也不觉得会是好事。  
果然这个外表清俊但内心颇有几分恶劣的Alpha仗着自己现在占了上风，便开始对拉基蒂奇的痒痒肉疯狂进攻，拉基蒂奇的手臂胡乱地挥舞着想要挡开他的动作，偏偏又因为那阵让他发笑的痒意躲不开，只能徒劳扭动着身体。  
莫德里奇保持着跨坐在拉基蒂奇身上的姿势，起初怕拉基蒂奇觉得难受，大半身体还靠着自己的力量支撑着，等两人又开始新一轮的互相攻击，便也忘了顾忌，等到两人靠在一起的下身都因为反复磨蹭有了反应，才觉得四肢僵硬，停了动作，仿佛动作趋于凝固一般缓慢地让两人的身体分开。  
两人之间一时无话，最终还是年纪更大的莫德里奇带着十足刻意地清了清喉咙，“伊万，你知道，这种反应是正常的……”拉基蒂奇闷在枕头里发出一声嗯，“等、等过一会就好了。”莫德里奇像是被床中间无形的界线限制了动作，平躺在拉基蒂奇的身边，目光难得躲闪着不看自己的恋人。  
“又或者……”拉基蒂奇的手摸过去，隔着莫德里奇的睡裤轻轻揉了揉Alpha隆起的性器，莫德里奇像是绷紧又突然放松的弹簧那般坐起来，“我已经不是小孩子了。”拉基蒂奇看着他说道，”“再说了，我们是恋人，难道互相帮忙解决对方的欲望也不应该吗。”  
莫德里奇似乎被他的理由说动了，他重新躺下，面对着拉基蒂奇，“那我们先试一试，如果你不喜欢……”他的话被拉基蒂奇主动送上的吻打断，“胡说什么呢卢卡，有关你的一切我都喜欢。”  
第一次和恋人做这种事，难免有些畏首畏尾，动作都仿佛被无限放慢，他们进行着同样的步骤——由指尖开始探入到对方的底裤里，让手掌隐匿于彼此的睡裤之下。  
昂扬的柱体握在掌心里时让他们想起了曾经自己独自套弄，触感是相似的，心态却大相径庭。拉基蒂奇只觉得如此不真实，他们在做着如此亲密的事。即便明知道这一天总会到来，但当莫德里奇的手掌握着他的性器撸动，手指刺激他敏感的顶端时，那阵爽利让他颤抖，他贴上莫德里奇的唇，像是渴水的人寻到了挂着露珠的树叶，不住地亲吻舔舐，用同样的手法让莫德里奇喘息变得粗重。  
“卢卡，你喜欢吗？”拉基蒂奇寻到了自己的声音，他知道自己的脸在发烫，可他偏偏在此刻不想逃避莫德里奇的视线，他想要将自己完全展现给对方，同时不想错过来自莫德里奇的一切。  
他的手指调皮地往下，触碰到年长些球员的囊袋，让它们被自己的掌心包裹。莫德里奇的唇几乎与他的贴在一起，吐息灼热而缠绵，让拉基蒂奇无时无刻都想让两人的唇完全贴合，“喜欢……”Alpha回应着自己的心上人，尽量让两人套弄的动作保持相似的频率，将自己所感受到的快感通通回赠给对方，“非常喜欢……你太棒了……”  
“我也很喜欢。”拉基蒂奇像是一只满足的猫，在莫德里奇的唇上吻了两次，着迷地看着对方的棕色眸子，那双眼睛让他想起甜甜的焦糖，想起丰收而温暖的秋日，那里可以容纳小小的一颗足球，却也足以容纳闯荡足坛的梦想和野心，而此刻那里面看见的仅仅是自己，仿佛自己便是他眼中的整个世界。  
莫德里奇像是读懂了他的想法，让唇贴近拉基蒂奇的眼睛，男生下意识闭上眼帘，让莫德里奇将一个再轻柔不过的吻落在上面。  
年长几岁的经验差距在此刻淋漓尽致地展现，莫德里奇挑逗着男生敏感的会阴，又一路撸动直到顶端，反复刺激着那里。空闲的那只手探进拉基蒂奇的T恤里，他的小男友和这个年纪的每个男孩子有相同的心思，并不愿意在身材上落于人后，只是虽然勤于锻炼但到底不能和有专人制定训练计划的职业球员相比。  
“卢卡……”拉基蒂奇对他突然的小动作不知道如何反应，手上撸动的动作也跟着停下，直到莫德里奇的性器在他手里顶了顶才继续。“怎么了，”Alpha似笑非笑地看着他，“刚才是谁耍赖的，既然输了不就是要接受惩罚吗。”  
莫德里奇的手摸够了线条并不如他明显的腹肌之后向上，捏了捏拉基蒂奇的乳尖，听着男生猝不及防发出一声呜咽，性器顶端吐出的前液湿了莫德里奇的手掌。“这算什么惩罚……”拉基蒂奇不愿意看他，小声抱怨道。“抱歉，”莫德里奇亲亲他的脸，“忽然就想这么做了，我错了。”  
这道歉显然不够真心实意，拉基蒂奇瞪了他一眼，报复似的加重了手里的动作，莫德里奇嘶了一声，讨好一般将拉基蒂奇拉进一个缠绵的吻里。  
高潮即将来临时，他们都唤着对方的名字，像是被浪潮席卷的意识里唯一清晰的认知。手上急躁的动作让他们相贴的唇也不再温吞，没有深入也没有技巧，只是胡乱地亲吻对方，以求释放下身因对方手指和掌心而积蓄的快感。  
当他们射在彼此的手上之后，靠在一起平复自己的呼吸，拉基蒂奇忽然意识到他甚至不记得他们是何时褪下了彼此的裤子，又将它们踢到了自己的脚腕上勉强挂着。他留有记忆的只有莫德里奇的性器在掌心的触感和温度，他们贴在一起的皮肤和那股燥热，以及一刻也不愿意分开的唇，还有那些声音细微却尽数落在对方耳边的吐息和絮语。  
仅仅只是想一想，就已经让拉基蒂奇还未完全降温的脸又烧起来，莫德里奇只需要扫一眼便知道他在想什么，但他只是笑笑，“先起来去洗洗手吧。”  
当周末拉基蒂奇推着购物车在超市里采购所需的日用品和食材时，选好了自己所需要的东西之后，在收银台看见了摆放整齐的避孕套和润滑剂，男生犹豫了一下，还是拿起来丢进购物车里，这使得他在结账时根本不敢直视收银员的眼睛。回家路上他还在思考买这些回家是不是早了一点，但想起之前他们为对方纾解欲望，拉基蒂奇又暗暗要告诉自己已经是合适的时候。  
避孕套和润滑剂买回来就被他放进了床头柜里，手边最方便的一个位置，拉基蒂奇不知道自己和莫德里奇何时会用上它们，但心底里他又希望等待的时间是短暂的。  
但Alpha没有选择再更进一步，他们之间的亲密接触又退回到了亲吻和拥抱，仿佛之前的意乱情迷从未发生。莫德里奇甚至拒绝了在清晨身体自然唤醒的欲望时让拉基蒂奇替他解决一下。  
“或许你可以选择主动。”当拉基蒂奇隐晦地向同学们提起这件事时，得到了同学这样的建议，对方朝着他挤眉弄眼，“你懂的，释放你自己的魅力，让他没法再忽视你。”  
拉基蒂奇对于如何释放自己的魅力了解得并不多，他有限的认知来自于偷摸看过的几部影片，总结一下，就是穿的少，但又不能不穿。于是拉基蒂奇在衣柜不多的衣服里选了半天，挑了一件莫德里奇的衣服。恋人年长自己三岁，他的衣服自己却能轻松穿下，拉基蒂奇又分心了一瞬去担忧莫德里奇所需的营养和热量是否充足的问题；至于下半身的穿着就简单了许多，仅仅只有一条底裤。  
他的穿着让莫德里奇在看见的第一眼喉头就滚动了一下，“怎么想起穿我的衣服了。”他由着拉基蒂奇躺下之后蹭到自己身边，“就是想穿了。”男生搂着恋人的腰，将吻落在他的唇角之后，又将唇贴在皮肤上，轻缓地沿着莫德里奇的侧脸曲线走到他的颈侧。  
他的吻像是最细软的羽毛，却撩起莫德里奇心里的惊涛骇浪，Alpha不得不深吸一口气来按住自己内心的躁动。  
“伊万……”他唤着心上人的名字，拉基蒂奇则抬起眼睛颇为无辜地看着他，像是完全不知道自己刚才做了什么，“啊，对了！”他像是一个喜滋滋的孩子，想要讨得奖赏，“我最近也努力锻炼了，要摸摸我的腹肌吗？”他又撇撇嘴一脸挫败的样子，“虽然还是比不上你。”  
“你已经很棒了。”莫德里奇觉得自己的声音有点哑，他捉住了拉基蒂奇的手腕，不让他的手指撩开自己的衣服，“怎么了，”拉基蒂奇再次用无辜的狗狗眼看着他，“我也想摸摸你的啊。”莫德里奇摇摇头，拉基蒂奇得到了他的答案，脸上有显而易见的失望，“我想和你，做这种事，之前我们已经尝试过了，结果不也挺好的。”  
莫德里奇没有言语，低垂着眸子不知道在想什么，拉基蒂奇的信心一寸寸地熄灭，不确定和胆怯逐渐占据主动权。他还没有想好说什么，却和上次一样在有所反应前就被莫德里奇压在身下。拉基蒂奇惊慌的短音被莫德里奇用一个急躁不已的吻堵回去，Alpha像是在用自己的唇舌发泄欲火，吻得拉基蒂奇几乎喘不过气，完全失去了抗拒和回应的能力，只余下被动的迎合。他的手则更加不安分，从拉基蒂奇紧实的大腿摸进他的底裤里，揉捏了好几下他丰盈的臀肉。  
一连串的动作让拉基蒂奇忘了自己原先的目的，一瞬间心里所余下的只有无措和慌乱。莫德里奇吻够了他，好像自己也终于能够冷静下来思考，才分开两人的唇，笑着说道，“刚才这么努力地撩人，现在怎么怕了？”他如同见到钢琴的人，手指总想要去按出几个无意义的音符，而此刻拉基蒂奇的臀肉便是他的“钢琴”，手指颤动弹出无音的曲子。  
“我才没怕！”拉基蒂奇倔强着声音说道，只是心底刚才的惊恐在提醒他，自己的确是怕了。他的手绕上莫德里奇的脖子，试探着询问，“那么，要做吗？”  
莫德里奇摇摇头，“不是现在。”拉基蒂奇想说什么，但Alpha截住了他的话头，“伊万，你还没有分化。”他抚摸着拉基蒂奇的金发，动作轻柔，“我想等到那时候再和你做到最后一步。”他让两人的气息交融在一起，喃喃道，“伊万，我愿意等。”拉基蒂奇揪住了他的衣服，小声道，“那我也愿意。”尽管他很清楚地知道自己已经因为莫德里奇的动作而勃起了。  
Alpha撩起他的衣服，吻过拉基蒂奇的腹肌线条，咬住底裤的边缘，小心地将它从拉基蒂奇的臀上褪去，到这时，拉基蒂奇似乎终于明白莫德里奇想做什么。“卢、卢卡……！”他手忙脚乱地支起身体，想要推开莫德里奇，但Alpha落在他阴茎顶端的吻和一次小小的吮吸让他的上半身又砸回到枕头上，腿脚都变得绵软无力。  
“我想给你做这个。”莫德里奇说道，声音因为持续地亲吻和舔吮而含糊，“让你舒服……”  
拉基蒂奇是知道自己恋人的，一个见不得家里有点灰尘的洁癖；更何况是现在抬开自己的腿，将性器含在嘴里反复吞吐，可无奈快感过于强烈，几乎逼出了他的眼泪，连说话都断断续续，“可是，你、你根本不喜、喜欢这样……”  
虽然洗澡时都会清洗，但那依旧是用来排泄的地方，拉基蒂奇甚至不能想象莫德里奇是如何抵抗本能去细致地舔弄自己，他有多为莫德里奇粗糙舌苔刮过敏感点带来的快感兴奋，就有多心疼对方。  
“为你做这种事，我愿意。”莫德里奇简单地说道，又在拉基蒂奇细嫩的大腿内侧留下几枚吻痕，带给年轻三岁的男生些许令他清醒的刺痛。拉基蒂奇才洗过澡，没有令人抗拒的难闻味道，只有沐浴乳的薄荷香，莫德里奇听见他用哭腔说可是这里很脏，想的却是怎么又让他哭了，他抬起头，拉基蒂奇推拒他的力道绵软无力，莫德里奇却对他笑起来，“伊万，你一点也不脏。”  
他再次埋头含住拉基蒂奇的顶端，灵活的舌尖在上面游走，拉基蒂奇尖锐的抽泣声反而像是对他的鼓励，莫德里奇允许自己的视线上移，将男生此刻因快感和羞耻心而狼狈不堪的样子尽收眼底，成了心里值得珍藏和反复回味的记忆。  
他并不否认此刻自己心底的那只名为占有欲的小怪兽正舒坦地打着呼噜，还有什么比看着恋人因自己而情动不已的样子更让人满足，这是只有他一个人才能看见的美景。莫德里奇极少展现这一面在拉基蒂奇面前，但此刻他肆无忌惮让眼里的控制欲和占有欲涌现，裹挟着他深切而浓重的爱，通通铺开展示给拉基蒂奇。  
年轻些的男生因高潮将至而止不住地颤抖，“卢卡……”他唤着莫德里奇的名字，祈求着Alpha能让他从这莫德里奇亲手织就的密网般的快感中解脱，但莫德里奇像是没有听出他的意味，或者说这反而更加鼓励了他，他持续不断地吮吸出令拉基蒂奇耳朵发烫的声响，仿佛心上人的性器是自己最爱的糖果，直到拉基蒂奇叫着他的名字达到高潮。  
莫德里奇尝到了嘴里精液的味道，他缓缓起身，拉基蒂奇则更加慌乱，急忙抽了纸巾，让莫德里奇吐出来。“对不起，卢卡。”他满是歉疚地说道，莫德里奇则依旧笑着，轻声说道，“伊万，这是你的味道。”他凑近了想亲吻拉基蒂奇，却又在触碰到对方的唇之前退开，“我想，吻你之前我还是先去漱漱口比较好。”  
“我也可以给你……”拉基蒂奇暗示地扫了一眼莫德里奇的下身，Alpha却摇摇头，“你还小，不需要为我做这种事。”拉基蒂奇嘟囔着说虽然还没分化但我真的不小了，莫德里奇轻轻捏了一下他的脸，“伊万，你在愧疚什么啊，迟早有一天我会向你讨回来的。”他说完离开卧室，去外面给自己倒了一杯水漱口，拉基蒂奇跟在他身后，从后面抱着他，将脸埋在恋人的颈窝，简短却坚定地回应道，“好。”  
等他们再次回到床上，拉基蒂奇仿佛才后知后觉地感受到了羞涩，发泄之后的身体格外慵懒，偏偏又不好意思看莫德里奇，只将脸埋在对方怀里，紧紧地抱着。  
“是谁想要做全套啊，”莫德里奇玩弄着他的头发，打趣道，“结果现在就开始害羞了。”拉基蒂奇红着脸瞪了他一眼，“好了好了，我不说了。”莫德里奇安抚道，咽下了后面那句话——但你看上去真可爱。  
“你都不说话，也不看我，我怎么知道你是喜欢还是不喜欢呢。”莫德里奇等了许久，才听见怀里这个脸因为羞怯而发烫、让他想要反复亲吻的人的回应，“……喜欢。”而后面的话则更加小声，却含着羞涩的期许和心意，“下次换我给你……我觉得…你也会喜欢的……”  
莫德里奇没有回答这句话，只说道，“你把我抱得这么紧，把自己憋着了怎么睡觉啊。”拉基蒂奇像是故意和他作对，并没有松开怀里的力道，甚至变本加厉地将腿搭在了莫德里奇的身上。莫德里奇对此哭笑不得，“好吧，只要你睡着舒服。”他的声音本就低沉，此刻更压低了气息，在夜色里更多了一层危险意味，“不过，既然你还这么有精神，那不如我们……”  
他的手在拉基蒂奇的尾椎骨最后一节打转，隐隐有向下的趋势，拉基蒂奇陡然觉得一股寒意，莫德里奇手指上因为练器械而留下的茧刺激得他浑身都抖了一抖。“不了！”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，“我要睡觉了。”他松开了怀抱，退回到了两人习惯的距离里，尽管也已经足够近了。“晚安，伊万。”莫德里奇吻了吻他的额头之后说道。  
当拉基蒂奇买回来的避孕套和润滑剂在大扫除被莫德里奇找到时，男生简直想要找个地缝直接钻进去，“万、万一哪天用上了呢。”他替自己辩解道，莫德里奇将它们又放回去，“嗯，总有一天会用上的。”


End file.
